Fairy Tail: Leyenda de Dragon
by wilmer34
Summary: Antes de Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Natsu y su equipo encuentran a un misterioso joven a punto de morir, ellos lo salvan y lo llevan a su Gremio, pero el terminara llevando al equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail a una nueva aventura
1. Misterioso Encuentro

**Leyenda de Dragón **

"**El Misterioso Encuentro" **

El Reino de Fiore era un lugar muy hermoso y estaba rodeado de gremios realmente fuertes, pero en un lugar muy lejos de Fiore se encontraba un extraño joven que corría por un bosque rápidamente y sin parar ni mirar atrás y mientras el cielo estaba nublado de rayos. Su rostro era tapado por las sombras del bosque, el joven se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras respiraba rápidamente para tomar todo el aire que pudiera

Unos pasos empezaron a escucharse dentro del bosque oscuro lo cual alerto a el joven y intento no hacer ningún ruido, cuatro siluetas mas se pudieron ver dentro del bosque. Una de ellas camino cerca del árbol donde se escondía el joven

¿¡Que Pasa!? ¡No me Digas que te Esconderás luego de darme una batalla tan Divertida!- Exclamo una de las siluetas con una voz masculina y luego liberando una gran risa alocada

¡Cálmate, Estúpido! ¡Recuerda que necesitamos matarlo, ha nadie le importan tus estúpidas batallas!- Exclamo otra de las siluetas con una voz femenina y estricta

No digas que mi Batallas son estúpidas... ¡Eso me enoja!- Grito la silueta misteriosa y dando una patada el árbol donde escondía el joven misterioso y una gran explosión atrapo a el joven y lo lanza a el suelo

¡Rayos!- Pensó el joven herido por la explosión generada del hombre misterioso

Mira lo encontramos…Parece que tus Batallas si sirven de algo- Dijo otra de las siluetas con voz femenina

Podemos matarlo de una vez…me Aburro aquí-Comento la cuarta silueta con voz masculina y un tono tranquilo

Si Mátalo de una vez, Estúpido- Agrego una de las siluetas femeninas severamente

De Acuerdo, pero hubiera querido matarlo de una forma más lenta para que sufriera…- Dijo deprimido la silueta masculina algo triste y levantando su puño hacia el misterioso joven tirado en el suelo -¡Pero lo hare Rápido y no tan doloroso!

¡No lo creo!- El joven tirado en el suelo expulso una gran luz de sus mano que rápidamente cegó a todas las siluetas y este se levanto y escapo

Ya que estaba cerca del mar, este se subió a un pequeño barco que estaba en las orillas de la playa y sin perder tiempo empezó a navegar por el mar lo más veloz que pudo y ya recuperados las siluetas misteriosas se fueron a la orilla de la playa algunos muy molestos

¡Ese Maldito! ¡Lo Destruiré desde Aquí!- Exclamo furioso la silueta misteriosa con sus manos apuntando al barco del joven

No lo hagas…- Susurro la otra silueta masculina con un tono calmado

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo debe hacer?- Pregunto una de las siluetas femeninas confundida

El tiene razón no hagas eso- Comento una voz misteriosa masculina todas las siluetas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a otras dos personas misteriosas y luego los cuatro se arrodillaron

¿Por qué no podemos destruirlo?- Pregunto una de las siluetas

Porque si lo destruyen no se contendrán y perderemos el objeto que buscamos en el mar- Dijo la otra silueta masculina misteriosa con un tono muy serio

¡Entiende Bien, Estúpido!... ¿Señor, pero como recuperaremos el objeto que nos robo?- Pregunto confundida una de las siluetas femeninas luego de regañar a una de las siluetas masculinas

El vendrá a nosotros pero por si acaso coloque un pequeño hechizo de rastreo, enviaremos un pequeño incentivo- Dijo seriamente la silueta con una aura oscura a su alrededor

Unos Días después de ese incidente, En un camino por el bosque de regreso a su Gremio, estaban el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail regresando de su anterior misión antes de empezar sus Entrenamientos para Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Deprimidos por que nuevamente terminaron destruyendo todo en su misión y no les pagaron

Lo Siento, Lucy- Dijo una chica con armadura

No Importa…- Contesto una rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

No es para tanto…- Menciono El Mago de Hielo

¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es Para mi Renta!-Grito Lucy soltando lagrimas de sus ojos -¡¿Por qué tuvieron que destruir toda la casa del cliente?!

¡No es mi Culpa que mi Ataque Fallara! – Respondió el joven de cabello Rosa

¡Claro que es tu Culpa, Fenómeno! – Se Burlo Gray

¡Cállate, Pervertido!- Respondió Natsu

No sería mejor que no haya peleas…- Agrego una niña de cabello azul

Mejor déjalos, Wendy – Comento una pequeña Gata de pelaje blanco

Charle tiene razón ¡Adelante, Natsu! – Apoyo un pequeño Gato con pelaje azul y que además estaba volando

Nunca Cambiaran – Dijo Erza negando con la cabeza

¡Podrían concentrarse en lo importante! – Exclamo La Rubia molesta

No te preocupes Lucy, Mañana iremos a otra misión y pagaremos tu renta – Comento Natsu con una sonrisa en tu rostro

¡Aye, Sir!- Grito simpático Happy volando de alegría

Ves no fue tan Difícil – Dijo Wendy con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Parece que sí – Comento Charle entrando en la conversación – Este Bosque en muy tranquilo, parece que incluso calma rápidamente a Gray y Natsu

Si, este el modo más rápido de llegar al Gremio a pie – Comento Erza observando las hermosas flores

Aunque nos hubiéramos regresado en el tren si no tuviéramos que haber pagado la casa del Cliente con nuestra recompensa… - Dijo Deprimida Lucy

Otra Vez con eso – Agrego Gray

Incluso tiene un Hermoso Lago – Comento Wendy observando el gran Lago en medio del bosque pero luego vio algo que la confundió - ¿Un Barco?

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail observaron el pequeño barco que pasaba por el lago tranquilamente y se podía ver a una persona en el

Es Raro ver Barcos por aquí – Dijo Erza confundida

¡Oye! ¿Qué Haces aquí? – Grito el Dragón Slayer intentando llamar la atención del hombre en el barco el cual no respondía

Happy levanto vuelo y desde el cielo observo al hombre en su barco desmayado y los bordes del barco con un poco de sangre

¡Está Sangrando! – Dijo Happy sorprendido

¿Qué? ¡Oye Despierta Estas Sangrando! – Dijo Natsu intentando despertar al joven

Sabes…no creo que te oiga… - Comento Lucy

¡Miren! – Dijo Erza apuntando al final del lago donde había una gran cascada que llevaba a unas rocas afiladas al final

¡Maldición! ¡Happy! –Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de su Exceed

¡Aye, Sir! – Dijo de emoción Happy rápidamente tomo a Natsu de la espalda y lo llevo volando por las fuertes corrientes del lago hasta encima del barco del joven y rápidamente se acercaron a él y tomaron a el joven y por suerte lo lograron salvar y mientras el barco caía por la cascada

Eso estuvo cerca… - Dijo Natsu sin darse cuenta que Happy temblaba - ¿Qué pasa, Happy?

Pesan…Demasiado… - Dijo el Exceed y luego sus alas desaparecen y los tres empezaron a caer hacia el fondo de las cascadas

Oh, No…- Susurro Natsu mientras caía pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba en un muro hecho de Hielo – Hielo…

Parece que me debes una, Natsu – Se Burlo Gray nuevamente

¡Cállate, Gray! – Grito Natsu molesto

¿Cómo esta ese Chico? – Dijo Lucy

¡Es Verdad! – Dijo Natsu tomo al joven y lo llevo hasta la orilla del lago rápidamente, era un joven de cabello blanco de varias puntas como Loke o Gray, su camisa estaba rasgada dejando dejado ver su cuerpo tonificado y musculo al igual que la herida sangrante de su hombro y llevaba unos pantalones negros algo rasgados

Usare mi Magia para ayudarlo – Rápidamente Wendy se puso al lado del joven peliblanco, en sus manos se libero una luz brillante y poco a poco la herida del joven empezó a sanar

Bien, cuando cures la herida lo llevaremos al Gremio para que se recupere totalmente – Dijo Erza seriamente

Bien – Apoyo La Dragón Slayer del Cielo mientras curaba al joven herido

Momentos Después Natsu y sus amigos llevaron al joven herido a su Gremio, Fairy Tail el cual como siempre las sillas y mesas volaban por los aires. Pero cuando el equipo de Fairy Tail llego con el joven herido todos se calmaron y llevaron al joven a la enfermería del gremio luego de atenderlo lo pusieron en una cama para reposar, varias miembros del gremio estaban a su alrededor

¿Quién Sera? – Pregunto Macao observando al joven en la cama de la enfermería

No lo sé, lo encontramos flotando en un barco por el lago parecía que llevaba flotando varios días. Luego de perder tanta sangre me sorprende que no muriera desangrado – Dijo Erza recordando el barco lleno de sangre

A mi parece que trataba que escarpar de alguien… - Dijo Wakaba entrando en la conversación

Eso parece, pero el que le hizo esto en realidad quería matarlo… - Dijo Mirajane con lastima mirando a el joven herido

¿Me Pregunto quién será? – Susurro Natsu poniéndose a un lado de la cama del joven que seguía dormido. Mientras que Natsu observaba a el joven, de repente este abre sus ojos dejando ver sus pupilas rojas - ¡Despertaste!

Natsu estaba alegre por el joven, pero de repente recibe un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de este el cual lo lanza hacia el suelo, El peliblanco se levanta de la cama rápidamente esquivando a los jóvenes de Fairy Tail y dirigiéndose a la sala principal

¡Oye Espera un Momento! – Dijo Happy poniéndose en el camino del peliblanco pero es apartado con facilidad

¡Parece que cree que nosotros somos el enemigo!- Dijo Romeo observando

Rápidamente algunos miembros se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba el joven el cual tenía una miraba seria en su rostro y en una posición de batalla

Oye, espera nosotros no somos… - Elfman fue callado por recibir una fuerte pata en la cara del joven peliblanco y fue lanzado hacia el suelo ferozmente, pero este se levanto furioso - ¡Así es cómo quieres Jugar! ¡Beast Arm: Toro de Hierro!

Elfman se dirigió hacia el peliblanco, con su brazo convertido en el brazo de una bestia de metal. Lanzo un puño hacia el peliblanco pero este se agacho y le da otra patada a Elfman en la barbilla y lo lanza hacia el suelo fuertemente

¿Estos Sujetos serán de Shadow Inferno? – Pensó el Peliblanco mirando a Elfman tirado en el suelo

¡Detente de una vez! ¡Ice Make: Martillo! – Grito Gray con sus manos juntadas creando un círculo mágico de color azul y de repente un martillo de hielo apareció encima del peliblanco

¿Qué es esto? – Susurro el Joven de cabello blanco y se pudo ver como el martillo de hielo caía sobre el levantando una gran cortina de polvo

¡Lo Tengo! – Dijo Gray

¡Increíble, Gray-sama! – Dijo Juvia totalmente enamorada

Oye, Gray recuerda que está herido un golpe como ese pudo haberlo matado – Le recordó Macao

Oh…Se me Olvido… - Comento Gray con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

¡Espera un Momento! ¡Miren! – Dijo Levy, todos vieron como se despejo el Humo y el joven había logrado esquivar el Martillo de Hielo de Gray por unos centímetros

Eso Estuvo cerca… - El joven peliblanco sintió algo de dolor y miro las vendas en su hombro y abdomen - ¿De dónde salieron estas vendas?...Sera que ellos…

El silencio es terminado por una explosión que salió de una pared del cuarto de la enfermería, el humo se despejo y vieron a Natsu con su puño rodeado en fuego

¡Me la Pagaras por ese Golpe, Cabron! – Grito Natsu con una expresión de ira en su rostro y las llamas de su puño aun más grandes

¡Como quieras, Intenta darme un golpe si puedes! – Se Burlo el Peliblanco de Natsu

¡Espera un Momento, Natsu! – Lucy Intento detenerlo pero Natsu se lanzo hacia el peliblanco furioso

¡Puño de…! – Natsu es detenido por una gigantesca mano en el aire que lo empezó a apretar muy fuerte

¿Qué? – Susurro el joven misterioso rápidamente atrapado por otra mano gigante sorprendiéndolo

¡Cuántas Veces tengo que decirles que no usen Magia para pelear en el Gremio! – Dijo de forma espeluznante el Maestro de Fairy Tail mientras apretaba a los dos jóvenes, en especial a Natsu

Abuelo…Me estas aplastando… - Dijo Natsu entre Gemidos de dolor

Puedo sentir un poder mágico impresiónate viniendo de este hombre… ¿Dónde rayos me encuentro? – Pensó el Joven peliblanco observando a Makarov

Bienvenido, Maestro – Dijo Mirajane algo que si siquiera venia al caso que rápidamente dejo a todos con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza

Creo que ni si quieras te das cuenta de lo que pasa… - Dijo Lucy

Makarov dejo a Natsu y al otro joven en el suelo, y el Peliblanco se quedo por unos momentos tranquilo

¿Qué Rayos es lo que pasa aquí? – Pregunto Makarov

¡Es que este Idiota me dio un golpe en la cara y eso después que lo ayudamos!- Explico Natsu molesto apuntando a el peliblanco

¿Ayudarme? ¿Ustedes fueron lo que me pusieron las vendas? – Dijo El Peliblanco apuntando a las vendas de su Abdomen y Hombro

¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Quién creías que éramos?! – Dijo Natsu todavía molesto

¿Entonces…Ustedes no son de Shadow Inferno? – Dijo el Peliblanco sorprendido y al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a todos

Shadow Inferno… - Susurro Makarov prestando atención a esas ultimas palabras que dijo el joven luego todo es interrumpido por el sonido del estomago del joven lo cual indicaba que tenía hambre

Mi Estomago… - Susurro El joven apenado

Unos Momentos Después, El Joven Peliblanco estaba comiendo un gran pedazo de carne, mientras a su lado tenía unos platos de sus anteriores bocados dados por Mirajane

Les agradezco por la comida…y discúlpenme por lo de la pelea creí que era otras personas… - Dijo El Joven Peliblanco mientras tragaba un gran pedazo de carne y solo dejaba el hueso

No te preocupes, eso pasa muy seguido aquí – Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa

Ese si es Verdad – Dijo Happy

Ahora nos podrías decir, porque estabas flotando por el lago y además porque estabas sangrando – Dijo Erza

En Realidad, ustedes nunca debieron traerme aquí… - Dijo El joven misterioso muy seriamente

Eh… ¿Por qué? – Dijo Natsu confundido, luego entran Wakaba y Macao

Maestro será mejor que vea lo que hay en la entrada – Dijo Wakaba interesando a el Maestro

¿Qué Pasa? – Dijo Makarov este fue hacia afuera del Gremio junto con otros miembros, se encontraron con una gran cantidad de sujetos con pantalones grises, unas túnicas negras que en la parte de atrás de sus túnicas tenían un símbolo que parecía una gran bola de fuego negro con unas siluetas rojas a su alrededor como sombras y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una máscara con ojos de forma de águila negra. Muchos de ellos llevaban espadas

¡Nosotros venimos a buscar a una persona que está aquí, Entréguenla o su Gremio será destruido! – Dijo uno de los enmascarados

Es por eso – Aclaro El Joven Peliblanco avanzando hacia delante entre los miembros de Fairy Tail – A mi es a quien buscan me encargare de ellos…Tsh

El Peliblanco empezó a caerse por el dolor de sus heridas, pero de repente Natsu lo sujeta y evita la caída

Así herido no puedes pelear, Yo me encargare de ellos… - Dijo Natsu poniendo al peliblanco en el suelo y avanzando en frente de los soldados enmascarados

¡Lo Repetiré una vez más! ¡Si no nos dan a la persona que buscamos, Destruiremos su Gremio! – Volvió a decir el mismo hombre enmascarado

¡Oye, Cabron! ¡Si Quieres a esa persona tendrás que pasar por mi primero! – Dijo Natsu muy seriamente

¡Insolente! ¡Ya Veras! – Un símbolo Mágico de color purpura rosado apareció en frente del enmascarado - ¡Espiral Roja!

Una Gran Espiral de Fuego salió del Circulo Mágico y se dirigió a gran velocidad a Natsu y a este ni siquiera le preocupo

¡Muévete, Idiota! – Grito El Peliblanco preocupado, la gran Espiral de Fuego choco contra Natsu pero este en contrario empezó a comérselo fácilmente sin esfuerzo sorprendiendo a él Peliblanco - ¡N-No Puede Ser…Esa Magia…Dragón Slayer!

¡No Puede se comió mi Fuego acaso es un monstruo!- Dijo el Enmascarado asustado al igual que algunos de sus soldados - ¡Ataquen!

Todos los Soldados enmascarados se dirigieron hacia Natsu el cual empezó a sonreír muy feliz

¡Te Agradezco por la comida! ¡Ahora estoy Encendido! – Natsu empezó a inhalar fuego en su boca luego pone sus manos a su alrededor como trompetista mientras en frente de el aparecía un círculo mágico de color rojo - ¡Rugido Del Dragón de Fuego!

Natsu lanzo la gran bola de fuego por su boca quemando a una gran variedad de los soldados enmascarados fácilmente, Algunos rápidamente se le acercaron por detrás pero Natsu se volteo con su puño cubierto en Fuego

¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! – Grito Natsu dándole un fuerte puñetazo a uno de los soldados y este salió volando empujando a los demás

¡Ataquen! – Dijo nuevamente otro de los soldados y otra gran variedad de soldados se dirigieron hacia el pero terminan congelados rápidamente

¡No voy a dejarle a Natsu toda la diversión! – Dijo Gray quitándose la camisa y nuevamente uniendo las manos

¿Por qué se desnuda? – Pregunto uno de los soldados

¡Eso no importa! ¡Mátenlo! – Dijo otro soldado y rápidamente todos se dirigieron hacia Gray

¡Ice Make: Lanza! – Grito Gray mientras de su círculo mágico salían una gran variedad de lanzas hechas de hielo que derrotaron a una gran variedad de soldador - ¡Aun tengo más! ¡Ice Make: Hacha de Combate!

¡Usted Puede, Gray-sama! – Animo Juvia totalmente con corazones en los ojos

Gray lanza una hacha de Hielo giratoria hacia los soldados que también derrotan a mas soldados más fácil, mientras que Erza que también se había unido estaba venciendo varios con simplemente con una espada

¡Se arrepentirán de haber atacado nuestro Gremio! ¡Re-Equipar! ¡Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo! – Dijo Erza rápidamente cambiando su Armadura y tomando sus dos espadas - ¡Espada Pentagrama!

Erza realiza varios cortes a los soldados en forma de pentagrama, mientras ellos volaban por los aires Erza se dirigió a mas soldados rápidamente

¡Espada Circular! ¡Dancen, Mis Espadas! – Grita Erza invocando mas espadas y estas empiezan a girar a gran velocidad alrededor de Erza golpeando a mas enemigos

¡Ella es demasiado fuerte! – Dijo uno de los soldados tirado en el suelo

¡Si, pero es muy Hermosa! – Dijo uno de los soldados enamorado de Erza al igual que muchos

¡Re-Equipar! ¡Armadura Emperatriz de Fuego! – Grito Erza rápidamente cambiando de Armadura y Espada, la cual estaba cubierta de Fuego - ¡Tomen Esto!

Erza lanza el fuego que había en su espada y logra vencer a más soldados más fácilmente

¡Vamos Nosotras también, Wendy! – Dijo Lucy animada

¡Sí! – Dijo Wendy animada

Rápidamente ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia los soldados, Wendy salto mientras tomaba aire y apareció un círculo mágico de color blanco

¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo! – Grito Wendy por el Circulo Mágico y del otro lado apareció un gran tornado que arraso con una gran variedad de soldados

¿Qué? ¿También esa niña? – Dijo el Peliblanco al ver nuevamente la Magia de Dragón Slayer

¡Ábrete! ¡Puerta del Escorpión, Escorpio! – Grita Lucy invocando a su espíritu celestial

¡Vamos! – Grita Escorpio de emoción lanzando un tornado de Arena por su cola de metal, el cual arrasa a los pocos enemigos que quedaban

Natsu estaba en frente de los últimos soldados que quedaban con una expresión de molestia

Por favor, Déjame ir y hare lo que quieras… - Dijo el último soldado temblando de miedo por el poderoso Salamander en frente de el

¡Demasiado tarde esto es por amenazar a nuestro Gremio! ¡Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego! – Grito juntando sus dos manos rodeadas de Fuego y lanzado su gigantesca esfera de fuego al enemigo y lo vence con una gran explosión

¡Aye, Sir! ¡Los Derrotaron a todos! – Dijo Happy muy feliz

¡Bueno era de esperarse de nuestro gremio se pasara un poco! – Dijo Charle

Fairy Tail… ¡Este es el Gremio que yo necesito! – Dijo el Peliblanco sorprendido por su poder y empezando a cercarse a el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail

Eso fue muy fácil – Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Oye, Natsu – Dijo el Peliblanco llamando la atención del Dragón Slayer - ¿Quisiera, que tú y tu equipo pudieran aceptar una misión?

¿Una Misión? ¡Claro que lo haremos, amigo!...Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Dijo Natsu confundido por el nombre del peliblanco

Cierto, Me Llamo Zeo y Quisiera que Fairy Tail me ayudara a rescatar a todo mi pueblo – Dijo el Peliblanco nombrado como, Zeo la nueva aventura de Fairy Tail comienza aquí

Continuara…


	2. Comienza el Viaje

**Leyenda de Dragón **

"**Comienza el Viaje" **

Cierto, Me Llamo Zeo y Quisiera que Fairy Tail me ayudara a rescatar a todo mi pueblo – Se limite a decir el peliblanco conocido como Zeo

Zeo…Espera como que a todo tu Pueblo, ¿Les paso Algo? – Pregunto Natsu

Podría decirse, Mi Pueblo es una isla que siempre ha vivido en felicidad, pero luego un tirano que vivía en esa misma isla quiso un poder prohíbo que estaba sellado en nuestra pueblo para conseguirlo empezó a reclutar a soldados y magos de todo tipo que lo ayudaran en su meta formando su propio Gremio atrapado en las sombras – Dijo Zeo recordando las siluetas que lo dejaron en ese estado - …Shadow Inferno

¿Shadow Inferno? – Dijo La Maga de la Armadura

Entonces quieres que tu ayudemos a rescatar tu pueblo – Aclaro Gray

Así es, Por Favor Ayúdenme ¡Si me ayudan les pagare! ¡Pero por Favor, Ayúdenme! - Suplicaba Zeo

Claro – Dijo el Dragón Slayer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¿En Serio? – Pregunto el peliblanco

Si, Lo Haríamos igual si no nos pagaras. Además quiero hacer pagar a los que mandaron estos tipos a nuestro Gremio y que aprendan que no deben meterse con Fairy Tail – Dijo Natsu

Aye, Sir – Dijo de felicidad el gato azul volando

No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de las personas que gobiernan tu pueblo – Dijo Lucy

No debe ser problema – Dijo Gray

Gracias, Fairy Tail – Comento Zeo con una sonrisa

El Maestro de Fairy Tail empezó a acercarse a los jóvenes que estaban sentados en los soldados de Shadow Inferno

Jovencito, dijiste que el Gremio que gobierna tu pueblo se llama Shadow Inferno, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Makarov seriamente

Si, ¿Usted a escuchado sobre él? – Pregunto Zeo

Así es, Shadow Inferno un gremio oscuro formado por poderosos magos criminales han estado atacando diferentes aldeas en islas lejanas relacionadas con el Consejo Mágico. El Consejo Mágico a intentado rastrearlos pero de alguna forman siempre desaparecen – Dijo Makarov

¿Atacado Islas del Consejo Mágico?...No tenía idea de eso, en serio ¿Quieres tanto ese poder? – Paso a través de la mente de Zeo

Bueno no me importa que tan fuerte sean, Yo destrozare a cada uno de ellos – Dijo Natsu con su puño enredado en llamas de emoción

Parece que solo se emociono mas… - Dijo Wendy observando a Natsu

Bueno era de esperar de él… - Incluyo Charle

Bueno necesitamos irnos lo más pronto posible hacia mi pueblo – Dijo Zeo seriamente

¿Seguro?, deberían esperar a que tus heridas sanaran – Sugiero Mirajane

Lo siento pero no quedarme aquí relajado mientras que el lugar donde me crie soporta tanto sufrimiento – Dijo Zeo con una mirada intensa en su rostro

Bien Dicho, vayamos a recuperar tu pueblo y a patear a esos Cabrones de Shadow Inferno – Exclamo El pelirosa mientras las llamas en sus manos aumentaban de tamaño

Si…Ahora que lo pienso, yo no tenía una camisa cuando me encontraron – Pregunto Zeo

Es verdad, sin camisa se parece a Gray… - Se Burlo Happy

¿Díganme traía una camisa? – Volvió a Preguntar

En realidad si pero estaba toda rasgada – Contesto Mirajane

Por favor muéstrenmela – Pidió Zeo

Claro – Dijo Mirajane

Luego de unos minutos trajeron la camisa rasgada de Zeo, la cual Mirajane le entrego

¿Para que la querías? – Pregunto Erza

Debe estar por aquí – Susurro Zeo Buscando en lo que quedaba de la camisa hasta que busco en un bolsillo y sintió un objeto - ¡Aquí esta!

Saco su mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta y en ella tenía lo que parecía ser un collar con lo que parecía ser un objeto con forma de circulo, el interior era dorado y bordes plateados con algunas plumas colgando

¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Lisanna curiosa

Es algo muy valioso para mí – Contesto Zeo

Bien entonces nos Vamos o Que – Dijo Natsu impaciente

Claro, necesitamos empezar el Viaje lo más rápido posible – Dijo Zeo muy seriamente

Los Magos de Fairy Tail y Zeo sin dudar empezaron su viaje en el cual debían ir por Barco, Zeo para cubrir sus heridas se coloco una chaqueta de cuero negra la cual estaba abierta, se coloco el collar colgado del cuello y al mismo tiempo se cubrió con una túnica de color marrón para tapar su rostro . Todos llegaron lo más rápido al puerto donde habían rentado un gran barco de madera

Bien, Vámonos – Dijo Zeo muy seriamente entrando dentro del barco

¿Qué? ¿Es Necesario ir por Barco? – Pregunto Natsu

Claro que es necesario al lugar donde vamos es una isla – Le aclaro Erza

Así que no te quejes y Entra – Comento Gray y este le da una fuerte patada a Natsu en su espalda que lo lanza directamente dentro del barco en el cual rápidamente empezó su mareo

S-Se…Balancea…Demasiado… - Susurro el Dragón Slayer intentando resistir sus ganas de vomitar

Natsu pero ni siquiera hemos empezado a navegar – Dijo Happy con una gota de sudor en su nuca

¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto el peliblanco confundido

Es que el sufre de mareo cuando sube a transportes – Le dijo la maga celestial

¿Qué?...En verdad es un Dragón Slayer… me cuesta trabajo creerlo – Susurro Zeo también con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

Así Todos se subieron al barco y empezaron a navegar, el viaje comenzó pero este tardo algunos días. El sol era muy caliente mientras navegaban, Natsu por supuesto seguía mareado y empeorando mientras que la mayoría se moría de calor ya que iban en su tercer día luego de zarpar

Hace Calor… - Dijo Lucy soportando el calor en su bikini blanco

¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – Pregunto Wendy al igual en bikini para soportar el calor

Falta poco – Dijo Zeo muy tranquilamente sin quiera sudar

¿Cómo rayos es que soportas este calor? – Dijo Charle algo furiosa

Para mí el Sol no da tanto calor como ustedes, Yo veo el Sol como una forma de recobrar energía… - Dijo El peliblanco muy seriamente

¡Eso no me Aclara Nada! – Grita el mago de hielo furioso y al mismo tiempo sin ninguna ropa encima

¡Gray podrías ponerte Ropa! – Le grito Lucy mientras que Wendy se tapaba los ojos

Deberían calmarse – Dijo Erza bronceándose en su bikini negro

Se Balancea demasiado… - Susurra Natsu mareado en el suelo

¡Aguanta, Natsu! – Dice Happy

Empiezo a pensar si escogí al grupo correcto – Piensa Zeo observando a los magos de Fairy Tail

Zeo podrías decirme algo – Pregunto Erza levantándose de su bronceado

¿Qué cosa? – Contesto Zeo

Cuando nos explicabas sobre Shadow Inferno dijiste que su líder buscaba un poder inalcanzable… ¿Podrías decirme que es ese poder? – Pregunto Erza curiosa

El Poder Inalcanzable… - Zeo recordó una silueta en su mente sobre esas misma palabras hace mucho tiempo - …Es Leyenda de Dragón

Esas últimas palabras de Zeo sorprendieron a todos en especial a Wendy y al mareado Natsu

Leyenda de Dragón… ¿Qué eso? – Pregunto Charle confundida

U-Un Dragón… - Dijo Natsu entre sus mareados

Leyenda de Dragón es una antigua leyenda en mi isla que trata sobre un antiguo poder que se dice que se trata sobre el resurgir de una bestia que está sellada en nuestra isla que puede destruir civilizaciones enteras con la fuerza de un rugido de dragón...El que lo posea será invencible – Dijo Zeo muy seriamente

Con la Fuerza de un rugido de dragón… - Susurro Wendy recordando cómo Acnologia destruyo la Isla Tenrou con solo su rugido

Ese Leyenda es cierto – Dijo Gray

No lo sé…pero también para comprobarlo se necesita una llave para liberarlo esa debe ser la razón por la cual Shadow Inferno ataco las islas relacionadas con El Consejo Mágico – Exclamo Zeo muy seriamente – Deben pensar que ellos tienen la llave

Eso suena mal… - Dijo Gray preocupado pero de repente el barco es detenido de forma misteriosa

¿Qué pasa, Ya llegamos? – Dijo Lucy confundida

No eso…Chocamos con algo… - Dijo Zeo rápidamente se acerco a la parte delantera del barco vio una silueta en el mar, una gigantesca ola se levanto y se pudo ver lo que parecía ser un pez grande y alargado con aletas que parecían navajas y grandes dientes

¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Lucy totalmente asustada

¡Un Pez Enorme! – Dijo Happy al mismo tiempo asustado y feliz

¡Colmillo Marino! – Grito el peliblanco observando a la gigantesca criatura marina

¿Qué Demonios es esa cosa? – Grito Gray

Eso es un Colmillo Marino una criatura que se encuentra por estos mares y que además destruye cualquier cosa cerca de su área – Aclaro Zeo mientras que las grandes olas causadas por el gran pez tambaleaban el barco lo cual mareaba mas al pelirosa

¡Y-Yo no lo…soporto mas…Voy a morir…! – Decía entre vómitos el Dragón Slayer y sin darse cuenta cae del barco, El Colmillo Marino se dirige a toda velocidad para devorarlo

¡Natsu! – Grita preocupada la rubia de espíritus celestiales

Rápidamente el Exceed varón utiliza su magia y saca sus alas y a toda velocidad logra atrapar a Natsu

¡Happy! ¡Gracias! – Dijo Natsu totalmente recuperado de su mareo

Aye – Dijo el pequeño gato alado volando más alto para que la criatura no los alcanzara

Gracias a dios – Dijo Lucy recuperándose

¡Cuidado, Natsu! – Advirtió Gray

En vez de esquivarlo Natsu cubrió su puño en unas llamas intensas y golpea al enorme pez justamente en la cara

¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! – Grita Natsu lanzando al Colmillo Marino con su mano cubierta en llamas justamente al mar - ¡Ahora ya que estoy fuera del transporte puedo pelear!

Vaya me asuste de que esa criatura nos iba a comer – Dijo Lucy

Aun no se acaba, generalmente los Colmillos Marinos viajan en manada por si la presa en difícil de comer – Informo Zeo seriamente

Eso significa… - Susurro Wendy

Bueno ese pez no fue tan difícil – Dijo el pelirosa luego soltando una risa de confianza sin darse cuenta que su compañero temblaba

Natsu… - Comento Happy mientras temblaba

¿Qué te pasa, Happy? – Pregunto Natsu confundido

M-Mira hacia abajo… - Comento el Exceed entre temblores

Eh… - Fue lo único que dijo el Dragón Slayer mirando hacia abajo y se quedo sorprendido a ver otros cincos Colmillos Marinos que se dirigían hacia el - ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

Aaaaaaaah – Rugieron los gigantescos peces acercándose a Natsu y Happy a gran velocidad pero estos empezaron volar lo más rápido que podían para esquivar lo que podían

¡Happy, no podrías ir más rápido! – Grito Natsu desesperado

¡Vamos a Máxima Velocidad! ¡Este es mi Castigo por comer tantos peces y ahora seré devorado por uno! – Dijo Happy mientras una cascada de lágrimas caía de sus ojos

De repente uno de Los Colmillos Marinos aparece en frente de ellos pero es detenido por lo que parecía ser una red de pescar hecha de hielo y la cual fue hecha por Gray

Parece que ya me debes dos, Natsu – Comento Gray

¡Cállate, Maldito Pervertido! – Grita Natsu molesto

¡Natsu aprovechemos y Ataquemos! – Exclamo Happy

Aye – Dijo el Dragón Slayer mientras que sus pies se rodearon de fuego y este empezó a girar a gran velocidad - ¡Garras del Dragón de Fuego!

Los Colmillos Marinos se vieron atrapados en las gigantescas llamas de Natsu y nuevamente cayeron al mar pero luego otros más salieron esta vez para atacar el barco

¡No se los permitiré! ¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo! – Grita la niña peliazul lanzando un tornado de su boca alejando a algunos de los gigantescos peces y mientras que Erza cambiaba de armadura

¡Re-Equipar! – Grita la chica de cabello escarlata saltando en el aire y cambiando a una armadura con alas de demonio - ¡Armadura de Alas Negras!

Titania empezó a volar a toda velocidad y realizo una serie de grandes cortes a los Colmillos Marinos lanzándolos nuevamente al mar

Bien Hecho, Todos – Dijo Lucy feliz

Bueno ellos son magos muy poderosos…Aun que cueste creerlo – Pensó Zeo al ver como derrotaron a todos los Colmillos Marinos fácilmente

Bien Vámonos a seguir volando – Dijo Natsu

Pero Natsu tenemos que regresar al barco – Dijo Happy rápidamente deprimiendo al pelirosa

No podrías seguir volando hasta llegar a la isla… - Sugirió Natsu mareándose sin siquiera subir al barco

Ya no es necesario que subas si nos encontramos con los Colmillos Marinos eso significa… - Zeo empezó a ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser una isla enorme - … ¡Ya Llegamos! ¡Mi Pueblo, Isla Dragón!

Continuara…


	3. Isla Dragón

**Leyenda de Dragón **

"**Isla Dragón" **

Ya no es necesario que subas si nos encontramos con los Colmillos Marinos eso significa… - Zeo empezó a ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser una isla enorme - … ¡Ya Llegamos! ¡Mi Pueblo, Isla Dragón!

Isla Dragón – Dijo la chica de cabello escarlata impresionada por el tamaño de la isla

Ahí es donde esta Shadow Inferno, como rayos el Consejo Mágico no encontró una isla tan grande – Dijo Gray también impresionado

¡Bien, Happy! ¡Vamos Directamente hacia la isla! – Dijo el Joven Dragneel apuntando a la gran isla

Aye – Contesto el Exceed

Natsu, espera. Si vas a ir a la isla en Happy intenta volar bajo para que no te vean – Informa el peliblanco poniéndose la capucha

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Natsu confundido

Es que posiblemente estén vigilando a los que se acercan a la isla, necesitamos que no nos descubran – Informo Zeo muy seriamente

Está bien, pero apúrense veamos quien llega primero – Comento Natsu. Luego él y Happy volaron muy bajo pero al mismo tiempo muy rápido hacia la isla

Maldito, No dejare que me ganes – Dijo el mago de hielo rápidamente lanzándose al mar y realizo una piso de hielo en frente de él y empezando a patinar lo más rápido posible

Entonces, Adelante – Dijo Erza saltando del barco y cambiando a la armadura de Alas Negras y volando lo más rápido posible hacia la isla

Parecen niños – Comento Charle nada sorprendida por su comportamiento

Bien es hora de que nosotros también nos bajemos del barco – Dijo Zeo sacando un gran pedazo de carne de de su capucha

¿Para qué es eso? – Dijo Lucy sorprendida por el gran pedazo de barco

Como ya dije no nos pueden ver y si llegamos en un barco tan grande no descubrirán enseguida este barco debe desaparecer – Dijo el joven peliblanco poniendo el gran pedazo de carne en el centro del barco y se escuchaba un gruñido

Eso fue lo que yo creo que es… - Dijo la maga de espíritus celestiales temblando

Probablemente, si yo fuera ustedes saldría del barco cuanto antes – Comento Zeo saliendo del barco a un pequeño barco de una sola persona y dirigiéndose hacia la isla

Mejor Vámonos, Wendy – Dijo la Exceed tomando a su amiga de la espalda y volando fuera del barco

Charle, pero… - Intento decir Wendy pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que Lucy estaba demasiado lejos

¡Oye no Olvidas a Alguien! – Grito la chica Heartfilia muy asustada y molesta

Lo siento, Lucy. Pero solo puedo llevar una persona a la vez seguro que podrá salir de aquí – Dijo Charle a una distancia lejos de Lucy

¡¿Cómo Rayos hago eso?! – Grito con desesperación la rubia

¿Me llamo, Princesa? – Dijo Virgo apareciendo de repente

¡No lo creo! ¡Pero ya que estas aquí puedes sacarme de este barco! – Dijo Lucy

Luego de unos minutos de repente al lado del barco aparecen una gran cantidad de Colmillos Marinos que empiezan a pelear por la carne en el barco y al mismo tiempo destruyéndolo, por suerte Lucy ya estaba lejos del barco siendo cargada por Virgo que la sostenía de su trasero

Muchas Gracias, Virgo. ¿Pero no podrías cargarme por otra parte? – Dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

¿Quiere Castigarme por eso? – Pregunto Virgo haciendo la gota de sudor en la cabeza de Lucy aun más grande

Luego de unos momentos todos llegaron a la isla muy bien, Gray y Natsu estaban discutiendo para ver quien llego primero

¡Acepta ya tu derrota, Estúpido Exhibicionista! – Comento Natsu mientras chocaba su cabeza contra la de Gray y viceversa

¿De qué Hablas? ¡Yo Fui el que gane, Torpe Flameante! – Contesto Gray furioso contra Natsu

Te pateare el trasero para que aceptes tu Derrota – Dijo el pelirosa sacando una gran cantidad de fuego de su mano

¡Inténtalo! ¡Pero tú serás el que terminara pateado! – Exclamo Gray juntando sus manos

Ustedes dos ya cálmense, Les dije que Tenemos que mantenernos escondidos y con sus peleas harán que nos descubran – Dijo Zeo y por suerte logrando calmar a Natsu y Gray

Además…Creo que la que gano fue Erza-san… - Susurro la niña peliazul recordando como Erza paso a Natsu, Happy y Gray fácilmente

En eso tiene razón, Natsu – Comento Happy

¡Y tú de qué lado estas! – Grito el Dragón Slayer furioso con el Exceed

Parece que ni siquiera notaron que casi me comen… - Susurra Lucy algo deprimida

Espero que hayan notado lo del barco – Piensa el peliblanco observando los restos que quedaban del barco y mientras en la cima de una montaña había un soldado de Shadow Inferno observando los restos del barco con unos binoculares

Vaya, ese barco tardo en ser comido bueno no importa – Dijo el Soldado de Shadow Inferno sin darse cuenta de que detrás del había una persona de un cabello rubio corto pero ondulado y que tapaban los lados de su cabeza y sus ojos eran verdes oscuro, aunque tenía una mirada retorcida. Vestía un tipo de túnica roja que exponía su brazo izquierdo donde tenia la marca de Shadow Inferno, su cintura decorada con algunos cinturones negros a su alrededor y un par de zapatos negros

¿Qué es lo que no importa? – Comento ese misterioso hombre rápidamente asustando al soldado el cual giro lentamente para ver al hombre

N-Nada…Señor…Solo otro barco que es comido… - Tartamudea El Soldado asustado y luego es tomado por el cuello de ese mismo hombre

¡Acaso no te dije que me informaras de todo barco que pasara por aquí! ¿Intentas empezar una pelea conmigo? – Grito el Hombre misterioso apretando al soldado fuertemente del cuello

¡No, Señor…! ¡P-Pero hay a-algo raro…ese Barco tardo un poco más que los otros en ser comido! – Comento el Soldado mientras era estrangulado

¿Un Poco más? – Susurro el hombre rápidamente imaginando porque tardo mas en ser devorado ese barco - ¡Los Colmillos Marinos matan al instante…al menos que sea!

El hombre suelta al soldado dejándolo respirar en el suelo ya relajado

¿Me perdonara, Señor? – Susurro el Soldado arrodillado en el suelo todavía temblando

¿Perdonarte?...Si incluso te daré una recompensa por fin encontrar a la persona que queríamos – Comento el Hombre de cabello verde mientras que su puño era cubierto por unas chispas

¿Una Recompensa? – Comento el Soldado confundido

¡Te Daré la Recompensa de Descansar en Paz! – Grito el Hombre con su puño a punto de golpearlo y luego una gran explosión es escuchada en el área donde estaban los magos de Fairy Tail y Zeo

¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Lucy algo asustada por caminar en el bosque y al escuchar la explosión

No te preocupes, debe ser un simple animal salvaje por ahí – Contesto Zeo abriéndose paso entre las grandes plantas

Zeo-san, podrías decirme porque tu pueblo se llama Isla Dragón – Pregunto Wendy algo confundida

Yo me preguntaba lo mismo – Dijo Natsu

Como quieran, Se dice que hace muchos años atrás esta isla era tranquila con los primeros de nuestros antecedentes pero un día normal una gigantesca tormenta azoto a la isla que casi la entierra en el mar, todos intentaron hacer lo que pudieran pero era imposible hasta que de repente una sombra se mostro en el cielo y empezó a bajar y con solo un grito logro despejar la tormenta, todos los habitantes estuvieron felices por eso y observaron que lo que los salvo parecía un Dragón que volaba en el cielo alejándose y desde ese día tuvieron un agradecimiento eterno y nombraron esta pueblo Isla Dragón – Conto la Historia completamente el peliblanco

¿En serio? ¡Increíble! ¡Desearía conocer ese Dragón! – Dijo Natsu muy emocionado

Todos desearían conocerlo pero es imposible, ya que no se le ha vuelto a ver desde ese día – Susurro Zeo y luego este empezó a ver una luz a fuera del bosque – Por fin llegamos

Al salir del bosque, todos observaron a un hermoso poblado de tiendas, casas y habitantes que mayormente todo estaba decorado con forma de dragones incluso hasta sus ropas y comestibles, nadie había notado la presencia del equipo de Fairy Tail y Zeo

Vaya cuando dijiste que estaban eternamente agradecidos con los dragones…no bromeabas… - Dijo Gray al observar toda las festividades de dragones

Incluso sus comidas tienen formas de Dragones – Dijo Erza al ver un pastel con forma de dragón

¡Genial! ¡Yo quiero Probar! – Dijo Natsu rápidamente corriendo hacia la tienda de comida pero es sujetado por Erza

No estamos aquí para comer – Dijo Erza intentando sus impulsos de comer ese pastel

Aun que ahora que lo veo, Esta isla parece estar muy feliz para estar gobernada – Comento la maga de espíritus celestiales

Es Verdad – Apoyo Charle sin siquiera darse cuenta de la expresión de Zeo al mirar a una montaña

No puede ser… - Susurra el peliblanco a ver que en la montaña más grande de la isla que encontraba en el centro había lo que parecía ser un enorme castillo con varias torres pero lo más notable era la gran marca de Shadow Inferno en el edificio central - ¡Shadow Inferno!

Como es que su Marca esta como si nada en ese edificio… - Dijo Erza confundida

¿Qué Rayos Pasa?… - Susurra Zeo y luego empieza correr entre la gente sorprendiendo a el equipo de Fairy Tail

¡Espera un momento! – Dijo Natsu y rápidamente este empieza a correr persiguiendo al peliblanco y detrás del los demás de Fairy Tail

¡Espero que el este aquí! – Pensó Zeo mientras corría entre la gente perseguido por Natsu y los demás hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser una gran casa con hermosas flores y un letrero de madera que tenia escrito "Dulces Dragón" en la parte de arriba y las puertas estaban cerradas – Aquí esta…

Natsu logro llegar al lado de Zeo al igual que los demás que estaban algo cansados - ¿Qué es esto, Una tienda de dulces? ¡Vamos a Comer Dulces! – Dijo emocionado el joven Dragneel

Espero que tengan dulces con sabor a pescado – Dijo Happy también emocionado como Natsu

No creo que existan caramelos con ese sabor… - Comento Lucy al ver a Natsu y Happy tan emocionados. Luego de repente Zeo se acerco a la puerta y empezó a golpearla fuertemente

¡Señor! ¡Está Ahí! ¡Ábrame, Soy Zeo! – Gritaba el joven mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta

¿Qué pasa? ¿Conoces el dueño de esta tienda? – Pregunto Gray al ver como Zeo golpeaba la puerta

¡Sí! ¡Pero el siempre está aquí, esto es raro! – Dijo Zeo confundido

¡El Esta Aquí! – Dijo de repente Natsu con una expresión muy seria en su rostro y sorprendiendo a Zeo

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Zeo

Tengo un gran oído y olfato, puedo escuchar a alguien detrás de la tienda y seguro no está solo ¡Vamos! – Dijo el pelirosa rápidamente entrando a un callejón y seguido de los demás hasta llevarlos detrás de la tienda donde vieron a unos Soldados de Shadow Inferno arrinconando a un anciano con una gran barba blanca y ojos verdes, vestía una túnica marrón decoraba con un gran cinturón negro y tenía un bastón de madera para caminar en su mano derecha

¡Ese es el Señor! – Dijo Zeo escondido en el callejón junto con los demás

¡Y esos son Soldados de Shadow Inferno! ¿Qué hacen Aquí? – Susurra Erza confundida

¡Entonces, Anciano! ¡Paganos lo que debes de renta! – Dijo uno de los soldados de Shadow Inferno con una espada en su mano

¡Ya te dije! ¡Yo no tengo dinero suficiente en pagarte! ¡Y Yo fui el que construyo esta casa no debo pagarte nada! – Contesto el Anciano muy severamente

¡Aun así, si no quieres que este lugar se caiga a pedazos nos tendrás que pagar y si no te mataremos a ti también! – Dijo el Soldado apuntando su espada al anciano

Maldito… - Susurra Natsu mientras se podía ver una vena en su cabeza de tanta furia

¡Abuelo! – Dijo de repente una dulce voz femenina y todos los presentes se voltearon y vieron a una niña pequeña de cabellos naranja y grandes ojos cafés que tenían lágrimas, y llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido corto color azul y corría hacia los soldados de Shadow Inferno

¡Sonia! ¡Vuelve a dentro! – Dijo el Anciano preocupado por la pequeña pero de repente es detenida por una joven adolescente de cabellos naranja largo pero un poco más oscuro y unos hermosos ojos negros, vestía una camisa sin mangas color amarillos y unos pantalones azules y una pequeña túnica desde su cintura hasta los pies y unas sandalias marrones

¡Detente, Sonia esos hombres te harán daño! – Dijo la joven de cabellos naranjas intentando detener a la pequeña

¡Esa es…! – Pensó Zeo al ver a la joven

¡Sonia! ¡Rose! ¡Vuelvan adentro rápido! – Decía el anciano mientras uno de los Soldados se puso enfrente de las dos jóvenes

¡Sabes que Anciano, te perdonare la deuda pero a cambio me llevabare a esta hermosa joven! – Dijo el Soldado tomando a la tal Rose del brazo fuertemente que rápidamente enojo a Zeo

¡No! – Dijeron tanto Rose y el Anciano pero de repente el Soldado recibe una fuerte patada en la cara de parte de Zeo que incluso lo hizo pasar por encima de la casa hacia el terreno público en frente de todos

¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – Susurra Zeo con una expresión furiosa en su rostro

¡Zeo! – Dijo Rose impresionada con su llegada

¡Por Fin! – Dijo Natsu dándole un fuerte golpe a otro de los soldados lanzándolo fuertemente contra la pared de otro edificio

¿Pero qué rayos?- Dijo el soldado faltante asustado de ver a los magos de Fairy Tail y juntos antes de quedar congelado en hielo por Gray

¡Zeo sabía que regresarías! – Dijo Rose muy feliz

Si – Contesto Zeo una leve sonrisa en su rostro

No puedo creerlo – Susurra El Anciano al ver a todos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail – Por fin tenemos a alguien que nos salve

Mientras que en otra parte. El Hombre Misterioso De Cabellos verdes ondulados estaba en un misterioso cuarto con otras cincos siluetas a su alrededor

¿Qué es lo encontraste, Estúpido? – Dijo una de las siluetas con una voz femenina conocida

¡Algo interesante! ¡Parece que por fin Volvió! – Dijo El Hombre de cabello verde luego soltando una risa desquiciada

Por Fin, Vayan por el – Dijo una de la siluetas rodeada con un poder oscuro muy tenebroso - ¡Por fin se completara mi sueño!

Continuara…


	4. ¡Aparece Shadow Inferno!

**Leyenda de Dragón **

"**¡Aparece Shadow Inferno!" **

Los Magos de Fairy Tail lograron llegar a la Isla Dragón junto con Zeo en donde descubrieron que el Gremio Oscuro, Shadow Inferno gobernaba. Ayudaron a salvar a un anciano y a dos jóvenes de los soldados de Shadow Inferno, que parecían ser amigos de Zeo los cuales estaban muy feliz de verlo vivo

No puedo creerlo – Susurra El Anciano al ver a todos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail – Por fin tenemos a alguien que nos salve

Si – Contesto Zeo mirando directamente al anciano con una sonrisa

Bueno que haremos con estos soldados – Comento Gray sentado encima de uno

Bueno ellos no importan vámonos dentro de la casa antes de que despierten, agradezcamos que no recuerde nada – Dijo el Anciano entrando por la puerta trasera de su casa

Si, tiene razón – Dijo Zeo entrando junto con el anciano y entonces los demás entraron con el

Después de unos momentos, algunos empezaron a hablar sobre Shadow Inferno mientras que otros comían dulces y algunos pescados (Creo de deben saber quiénes son…)

Dinos Zeo como es que sobreviviste al ataque de los Generales de Shadow Inferno – Pregunto el Anciano

¿Generales? – Pensó Erza al escuchar esa palabra

No fue nada fácil apenas pude escapar de todos en un pequeño barco y hubiera muerto si no fuera por los Magos de Fairy Tail - Comento Zeo recordando las siluetas que lo atacaron

Pero Gracias a Dios que estas bien, Zeo – Dijo Rose muy feliz

Si – Dijo el peliblanco viendo a la joven de cabello naranja con una pequeña sonrisa

Si me permiten preguntar, ¿Quiénes son esos Generales de quien hablan? – Pregunto la maga de la armadura

Es verdad, yo me preguntaba lo mismo – Dijo Gray

¿No se los has dicho, Zeo? – Comento el Anciano muy seriamente

No, se me había olvidado – Comento Zeo levantándose de su silla y luego mirando los jóvenes de Fairy Tail – Los Generales, son los 5 magos más fuertes de Shadow Inferno y además la guardia principal de su Maestro

A puesto a que ellos fueron lo que te dejaron esas heridas – Dijo la joven Heartfilia

Si, ellos no dudarían en matarme y creo que lo único por lo que me dejaron vivir fue… - Ahí Zeo se detuvo de hablar por unos momentos mirando hacia el suelo – Bueno no importa lo más importante es que tenemos que derrotarlos a ellos para poder vencer a Shadow Inferno

¡Bueno no importa apuesto a que puedo derrotarlos a todos ellos con una sola mano! – Dijo Natsu con su puño rodeado de fuego y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¡Aye, Sir! – Dijo Happy mientras volaba para escapar de la niña que lo perseguía

¡Ven aquí, Gato Azul! – Dijo Sonia persiguiendo a Happy pero de repente un gran temblor hace que ella caiga al suelo

¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Wendy y luego otro temblor hace que los adornos de la casa empezaran a caer

¡Viene de afuera! – Dijo Rose escuchando una explosión que venía del exterior y rápidamente todos salieron por la puerta del frente y encontraron mucho humo por los alrededores y a varias personas corriendo asustados

¡Corran! ¡Es Magna! ¡Sálvense quien pueda! – Gritaban los aldeanos corriendo como locos

¡No puede ser, ya saben que estoy aquí! – Pensó Zeo muy sorprendido

¡Miren! – Grito Charle apuntando a una cortina de humo y pude verse a una silueta salir de ella - ¡Ahí hay alguien!

Una risa empezó a escucharse de la cortina de humo y cuando el humo se despejo se pudo ver al mismo hombre misterioso con una gran cantidad de chispas en las manos

¡Parece que volviste, Zeo! – Comento el Hombre Misterioso al ver al peliblanco

¿Zeo lo conoces? – Pregunto Erza

Si, el es uno de los Generales de Shadow Inferno, Magna… - Dijo Zeo con una expresión muy seria en su rostro

¡Bien reflexionaste y viniste a rendirte! – Exclamo Magna soltando mas chispas de sus manos

¡Nunca! ¡No dejare que hagan lo que quieran con la gente de este pueblo! – Dijo El Peliblanco empezando a correr hacia Magna pero es detenido por Natsu que puso su brazo en frente del – Natsu…

¡Yo me encargo de este idiota, tus heridas aun no sanan! ¡Además será muy divertido! – Dijo El Dragón Slayer y rápidamente se dirige hacia Magna con su puño enredado en fuego

¿Quieres Pelear? – Comento Magna con mucha facilidad esquivando el golpe de Natsu y dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago y se libera una gigantesca explosión sorprendiendo a todos

¡Natsu! – Grito Lucy preocupada

¿Qué Rayos paso? – Dijo Gray sintiendo el gran poder de la explosión

Magna salió del humo de la explosión con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Lo Mate fácilmente! ¡Solo era un charlatán! – Gritaba Magna pero luego se dio cuenta que Natsu estaba detrás de el

¡Rugido…! - Natsu lleno su boca de grandes cantidades de fuego mientras su círculo mágico apareció apuntaba a Magna - ¡…del Dragón de Fuego!

Natsu lanzo su Rugido directamente hacia Magna el cual no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo quedo entre las llamas

¡Dragón Slayer! ¡Imposible! – Pensó El Anciano al observar el ataque de Natsu

No fue tan difícil – Se Burlo el pelirosa pero de repente una mano sale de la cortina de humo generada por su Rugido y toma su cabeza fuertemente y poco a poco empieza a estrujarla con furia

Así que eres un Dragón Slayer será interesante matarte – Comento Magna mientras estrujaba con gran fuerza la cabeza de Magna

¡Ya Veras! ¡Solo estoy calentando! – Respondió Natsu y cubriendo todo su cuerpo de llamas lo cual hizo que Magna lo soltara y este pudiera retroceder ahora cubriendo solo sus manos de fuegos y lanzarse hacia el de nuevo - ¡Alas del Dragón de Fuego!

Natsu salta en el aire y lanza dos ráfagas de fuego dirigidas hacia Magna el cual pone sus manos en frente del ataque mientras un símbolo mágico de color naranja aparecía frente de el

¡Barrera Explosiva! – Grita el General de Shadow Inferno y una gran explosión se genera en frente de el bloqueando las ráfagas de fuego de Natsu. Luego Magna salta atreves del humo de la explosión y queda en frente de Natsu con su puño enredado en varias chispas brillantes -¡Puño Explosivo!

Magna golpea con su puño a Natsu justamente en el estomago causando una gigantesca explosión en el cielo lo cual sorprendió a todos, mientras que Natsu caía al suelo herido

¡Natsu! – Grito preocupado el pequeño Exceed azul

¿Magia Explosiva? – Susurro Erza al ver la magia del mago de Shadow Inferno

Maldito… - Susurro Natsu levantándose del suelo con sus heridas ardiendo pero a él casi ni le importaba

¿Sigues vivo? ¡Parece que vas adarme un buena Batalla! – Dijo Magna avanzando hacia Natsu y luego soltando una loca risa y sin darse cuenta que Gray se acercaba por detrás y sin camisa

¡Yo tendré que encárgame de todo! – Gray junto sus manos formando un círculo mágico que apunto a Magna - ¡Ice Make: Lanza!

Las feroces lanzas de hielo se empezaron a dirigir hacia Magna pero de repente un muro a base de un líquido extraño de color verde apareció detrás de Magna y derritió las lanzas de hielo

¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Gray confundido

¡Dejen a esos dos idiotas pelear y concéntrense en mi! – Dijo de repente una voz femenina y todos observaron encima de una casa a una mujer alta de piel blanca y cuerpo delgado, con fríos ojos azules y un largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta y vestida con un simple vestido, largo y de color azul y blanco y muestra gran parte de sus piernas revelando su marca de Shadow Inferno en su muslo derecho y un par de sandalias

¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Grito confundido el Mago de Hielo al ver a la mujer

¡Es otra de los Generales de Shadow Inferno, Akane! – Comento Zeo

Es Señorita Akane para los plebeyos – Dijo La mujer del cabello negro mientras sus manos eran cubiertas con un liquido verde en forma de esferas

¡No me importa cómo te llames, pero no te metas! ¡Ice Make: Flechas! – Grita Gray juntando las manos y creando varias flechas de hielo lanzándolas hacia Akane pero esta coloco su mano en frente del ataque y un muro de ese líquido verde de sus manos la protege derritiendo las flechas de hielo de Gray

¡¿Otra Vez?! – Dijo Wendy observando como el ataque de Gray desaparecía. Pero luego este salto sobre la casa y junto sus manos nuevamente por arriba de Akane

¡Ice Make: Guadaña! – Grito Gray haciendo una Guadaña de hielo y lanzándola hacia Akane pero nuevamente se derritió por el liquido verde y Akane apunto su mano hacia Gray

¡Estúpido! ¡Cañón Acido! – Grito La Maga de Shadow Inferno y de sus mano sale una fuerte ráfaga del liquido verde pero Gray logra esquivarlo por muy poco con una pequeña quemadura en su torso y cae al suelo

¡Gray! – Dijo Erza observando cómo Gray caía al suelo fuertemente

¡Estoy Bien! ¡Logre esquivar su ataque! – Contesto El joven Fullbuster levantándose del suelo observando su herida no tan grave

Mientras que Magna estaba esquivando con gran facilidad los puños de Natsu cubiertos en Fuego, hasta que toma su brazo y lo lanza al suelo con gran fuerza

¿Qué haces, Bruja? ¡Dije que podía encárgame de todos yo solo, arruinas mi diversión! – Dijo Magna furioso con la mujer

¡Yo no voy a obedecer a un estúpido como tú, Además fue misión de todos traer a Zeo! – Contesto Akane también furiosa con Magna

¡Está bien, pero no se metan en mi pelea! – Dijo El peliverde sin darse cuenta que Natsu se levanto con su puño rodeado de fuego

¡Te Tengo, Cabron! ¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! – Grito Natsu dirigiendo su puño al rostro de Magna, pero justo antes de insertar el golpe este lo esquiva con gran facilidad y le da una fuerte patada a Natsu la cual explota mandando a Natsu nuevamente al suelo

Eres fuerte, aun después de recibir varios golpes explosivos aun te puedes levantar. Sin duda eres un Dragón Slayer – Dijo Magna observando a Natsu tirado en el suelo

¡Re- Equipar! – Grito Erza saltando en el aire y cubriendo sus atributos con una pieles de leopardo y con una espada en su mano - ¡Armadura de la Velocidad!

Erza se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Magna pero en el cielo aparece un muro de piedra que cae en frente de Erza deteniéndole el paso

¿De Donde apareció esto? – Pregunto Erza confundida y luego escuchando una risa femenina - ¿Quién está ahí?

¡Aquí Estoy! – Dijo una joven piel blanca bronceada de cabello corto de color rojo intenso y forma despeinada y unos ojos alegres de color verde y vestida con una camisa verde de cuello blanco con un lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello y mangas largas con la Marca de Shadow Inferno en su muñeca izquierda y un pantalón de cuero marrón y un cinturón de varios colores por la cintura y un par de botas negras - ¡La Tercera General, Sumiko!

Ya Cálmate estamos en medio de una lucha… - Dijo un joven de piel blanca con un cabello negro corto parecido al de Gray y ojos del mismo color con una mirada desinteresada y su cuerpo cubierto totalmente por una armadura de acero negra con bordes plateados y una capa roja, además en sus manos tenía una gran espada larga cubierta por la funda de acero y vendas

¡También está el Cuarto General, Abraxas! – Grito Rose al ver al joven de la armadura Negra

¡Bien yo también quiero unirme a la pelea! – Dijo La General Sumiko con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la punta de uno de sus dedos brillando de rojo y apuntando a Lucy y Wendy

¿Por qué nos apuntas a nosotras? – Pregunto Lucy al ver a Sumiko

¡Criatura de Lodo! – Grito Sumiko y de repente en frente de Lucy y Wendy se genero un monstruo gigantesco hecho de Lodo con varios brazos

¿Un monstro de lodo? ¿De Dónde Salió? – Dijo Charle confundida

¡Ábrete! ¡Puerta del Toro Dorado, Tauro! – Grita Lucy con la llave dorara en la mano y esta empezó a brillar invocando al espíritu celestial

¡No te Preocupes, Lucy! ¡Protegeré tu hermoso cuerpo de ese monstruo! – Dijo Tauro lanzándose hacia el monstruo de lodo con su hacha pero de repente es atrapado en el lodo con mucha facilidad - ¿Qué es esto me hundo?

¡Tauro! - Grita Lucy preocupada y muestra la llave de Tauro de nuevo y lo regresa al mundo de los espíritus

¡Mi Turno! – Dijo Wendy mientras que su círculo mágico apareció en frente de ella y tomaba mucho aire - ¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!

El Poderoso Tornado salió de la boca de Wendy dirigida al monstruo de Lodo de Sumiko, el Tornado cubrió todo al Monstro pero cuando se despejo se pudo ver que el Monstro ya no era de Lodo sino de Acero

¿Qué Rayos paso no era de Lodo? – Dijo la maga de espíritus celestiales confundida

¡Cambio de Atributo! ¡De Lodo a Acero! – Dijo Sumiko con la punta de su dedo de color verde - ¡Mientras que sea de ese duro Acero no será afectado por tu Rugido, pequeña Dragón Slayer!

Mientras que Erza luchaba con su Armadura de Velocidad puesta contra el tal General, Abraxas. Ambos chocaban sus espadas pero Abraxas no desenfundaba la suya mientras esquivaba los ataques de Erza con mucha facilidad

¡Tus Movimientos son muy veloces y tu técnica con la espada es muy hábil! ¡Pero no podrás derrotarme con ese nivel! – Dijo Abraxas chocando su espada contra Erza

¡Ya lo veremos! – Contesto Erza mientras chocaba su espada contra la de Abraxas

¡Ya dejen de Jugar! – Grita de repente una voz masculina y grave, todos al observar encima de otra casa había dos sujetos, uno era un hombre de piel blanca con cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y ojos azul oscuro, vestido con una túnica negra con vendas blancas alrededor y un pantalón verde oscuro. El Otro era un hombre con una masca de metal de ojos amarillos que cubría su verdadero rostro y una gran capa negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo

¿Qué hacen jugando con esos débiles magos? – Dijo El Hombre de Mascara de Metal con un aura de poder mágico color negro la cual era muy aterradora

N-Nada…Maestro… - Dijo Akane deteniendo su batalla con Gray

¿Maestro…? – Susurro Gray al escuchar esa palabra

¿Ese es el maestro del Gremio? – Dijo Erza observando el gran poder oscuro a su alrededor

Zeo…Nuestro Maestro Desea saber si nos ayudaras con nuestro plan voluntariamente… - Dijo el Joven de Cabellos Negros al lado del maestro del Gremio Shadow Inferno

¡Claro que no! ¡Desearía Estar Muerto antes de ayudarlos a causar más dolor! – Grita furioso Zeo mirando al Maestro de Shadow Inferno

Como Quieras, General Dante prosiga con el plan – Dijo el Enmascarado al hombre que tenia al lado

Como Ordene, Maestro – Contesto el tal Dante con su mano apuntando no a Zeo si no a Rose - ¡Prisión Oscura!

Una Gigantesca Esfera Oscura sale de la mano del tal Dante y se dirige a gran velocidad hacia Rose que no podía correr por miedo

¡Rose! – Grita Zeo preocupado al ver el ataque de Dante pero de repente Lucy empuja a Rose

¡Cuidado! – Grita Lucy y por accidente ella es quien queda en la esfera oscura la cual regresa hacia Dante con Lucy a dentro y desmayada

¡Lucy! – Grita Natsu levantándose herido del suelo dirigiéndose hacia El Enmascarado y Dante pero Magna se pone en su camino

¡Puño Explosivo! – Grita Magna dándole un puñetazo a Natsu en la cara el cual nuevamente explota lanzándolo al suelo - ¡Ya quédate en el suelo de una vez!

Escuchen bien si quieres recuperar a esta chica de su Gremio lleven a Zeo a nuestro castillo y que nos entregue la llave o si no la chica morirá – Dijo el Maestro del Gremio y de repente todos los miembros de Shadow Inferno desaparecen en una nube de oscuridad junto con Lucy

¡Detente! – Grita el peliblanco pero demasiado tarde

Lucy… - Susurra el Dragón Slayer antes de caer desmayado por su intenso dolor

Continuara…


	5. Laberinto de Batalla

**Leyenda de Dragón **

"**Laberinto de Batalla" **

Lucy… - Susurra el Dragón Slayer antes de caer desmayado por su intenso dolor de su combate. Momentos después Natsu empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente para ver el techo de una casa - ¡Lucy!

Pelirosa se despertó para encontrarse acostado en una cama de la casa del anciano ya alrededor suyo estaban todos sus amigos con una expresión serias en sus caras

¿Qué Pasa? ¡¿Dónde está Lucy?! – Pregunto nervioso Natsu

Fue secuestrada por Shadow Inferno parece que quieren un tipo de llave a cambio de ella – Dijo Erza

¿A Quién le importa la llave? ¡Vamos a su Gremio Rescatemos a Lucy! – Dijo Dragón Slayer de Fuego levantándose de la cama pero se arrodillo por el dolor

Cuidado, Natsu-san. Estas herido por tu batalla contra Magna – Dijo Wendy ayudando a Natsu a levantarse – Use Magia curativa en un momento estarás bien

Gracias, Wendy. Pero que hacemos aquí debemos rescatar a Lucy – Grito Natsu enfurecido

Yo creo lo mismo, Vamos a su castillo y démosle una buena paliza – Apoyo el mago de hielo levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado y solamente en calzoncillos

¿Por qué se quita la ropa? – Dijo Rose tapándose los ojos

El siempre hace eso – Dijo Charle con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Bien, entonces no nos quedaremos aquí y vayámonos a su castillo – Dijo finalmente la joven del cabello escarlata

¡Bien, entonces! ¡Vamos! – Dijo De repente Zeo sorprendiendo a todos

¿Tú también vas, Zeo? – Pregunto Rose preocupada

Si, de todas maneras vinimos a esta isla a derrotar a Shadow Inferno e impedir que obtuvieran el poder de la Leyenda de Dragón – Dijo Zeo quitándose la larga túnica que cubría su rostro para que no lo reconocieran y se puso una chaqueta de cuello un poco alto y mangas largas de color negro sobre una camisa banca y también nuevamente se puso alrededor del cuello su collar - ¡Adelante!

Por favor tengan cuidados todos – Pensó el Anciano al ver a todos los jóvenes alejarse de su casa con dirección a la montaña principal donde se encontraba el gran castillo guarida de Shadow Inferno

¿Dime, Zeo-san? ¿Planeas pelear contra magos y con esas heridas en su cuerpo? – Comento la niña de cabello azul

No te preocupes, Wendy. Las heridas ya sanaron y además debí mencionarles una cosa sobre mí… - Dijo Zeo

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto el pelirosa confundido

Zeo puso una sonrisa leve en su rostro mientras caminaba - …Que también soy un Mago – de repente todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que dijo el peliblanco

¿Queeee? – Grito de repente Natsu sorprendido por las últimas palabras que escucho

¿Eres Mago? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – Dijo Gray

No lo creí necesario, ya que si vieron a los Generales de Shadow Inferno debieron preguntarse como sobreviví a su ataque – Dijo Zeo

Yo me lo preguntaba y dime ¿Qué magia usas? – Pregunto Erza curiosa

Se los mostrare cuando lleguemos al castillo – Comento el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa en su cara

¡Bien! ¡Vamos a rescatar a Lucy lo más rápido posible! – Exclamo el Dragón Slayer empezando a correr rápidamente hacia la montaña

¡Aye, Sir! – Apoyo el Exceed volando a su lado

Mientras que en el Gremio de Shadow Inferno…

Los Generales y el Maestro de Shadow Inferno estaban reunidos en una sala donde su maestro estaba sentado en un trono y junto a él Dante y a su alrededor los demás generales y en el suelo estaba la maga celestial que apenas se despertó de su sueño

¿Dónde Estoy? – Pregunto La joven Heartfilia abriendo sus ojos y dándose cuenta de los magos del Gremio Oscuro en frente suyo - ¡Shadow Inferno!

Lucy intento levantarse pero es sostenida fuertemente del su cabello rubio por Magna el cual tenía una sonrisa siniestra

¿Qué Pasa pequeña Maga? ¿Te asusta estar con nosotros? – Comento Magna luego lanzando fuertemente a Lucy al suelo y esta intento tomar sus llaves y se dio cuenta que no las tenía

¿Buscas esto? – Dijo Sumiko sosteniendo las llaves de Lucy justo en frente de ella

¡Mis Llaves! ¡Devuélvemelas! – Ordeno la rubia sacando su látigo y lazándolo contra Sumiko, pero el látigo de Lucy se enreda en el brazo de Magna el cual apareció en frente de ella. Magna jala en látigo haciendo que Lucy vaya hacia él y luego Magna la toma con gran fuerza de la cabeza

Acaso quieres pelear contra uno de los Generales de Shadow Inferno, entonces pelea contra mi – Dijo el peliverde luego dando una fuerte patada en el estomago de Lucy la cual la manda al suelo - ¡Adelante no pelearas por recuperar tus llaves!

Magna apunta su mano hacia Lucy y alrededor de ella se genera una fuerte explosión la cual la deja llena de heridas y apenas moviéndose

Detente, Estúpido. Por ahora necesitamos a esta niña con vida si queremos que nos den la llave para activar el arma – Dijo Akane deteniendo a Magna colocando un muro de Acido frente a el

Akane tiene razón Magna déjala de una vez – Dijo Dante encerrando a Lucy dentro de un gran orbe creado con energía oscura y a sus llaves dentro de otra más pequeña

Está bien, pero cuando ellos lleguen los matare a cada uno y les quitare la llave – Exclamo Magna luego colocándose frente a la prisión de Lucy – No sé porque Zeo trajo a unos magos tan patéticos para que lo ayudaran

Ustedes… - Susurra de repente la maga de espíritus celestiales dentro de esfera oscura - …No podrán vencer a Fairy Tail…

¿Qué?... ¿Fairy Tail?... – Susurra Dante al escuchar las palabras de la Heartfilia justo antes de que se desmayara - … ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?

Fairy Tail...el Gremio más fuerte de Fiore hace 7 años, pero sus miembros más fuertes murieron debido a una batalla contra Acnologia y su gremio se volvió el más débil dentro de esos años – Dijo Abraxas sorprendiendo a algunos

El más fuerte de Fiore… ¡Claro ya lo recuerdo, por eso la magia del tipo de cabello rosa me parecía familiar! ¡Salamander Natsu! – Dijo emocionado Magna mientras de sus manos emitían algunas chispas de entusiasmo

Entonces será algo interesante matar a cada uno de esos estúpidos – Dijo Akane con una sonrisa en su cara

¿De qué hablas, Bruja? ¡La que los matare seré yo! – Comento El peliverde contra la maga de Acido

¡No me hagas reír! ¡Yo soy la que se merece ese honor, no un estúpido como tú! – Exclamo la pelinegra

¡Deténganse los dos! – Grito de repente el hombre de la máscara de metal levantándose de su trono lo cual hizo que ambos magos se quedaran callados – Apuesto que uno solo de ustedes podrían vencerlos a todos pero tardarían demasiado, los separaremos usando el Laberinto de Batalla

¿El Laberinto de Batalla? ¡Eso al menos es algo divertido! – Grito Magna emocionado

Sumiko tú te quedaras aquí a vigilar a la chica, los demás vayan a sus posiciones. Yo comenzare los preparativos para La Leyenda de Dragón – Ordeno El Maestro de Shadow Inferno retirándose

Bien vamos a prepararnos, Puedo sentirlos cerca enviare a los Soldados para que los reciban – Comento Dante y junto a los demás dirigiéndose a diferentes puertas de piedra que estaban en la habitación

Erza Scarlet…Titania…por fin nos volveremos a ver – Pensó el chico con la armadura negra caminando a su puerta

Momentos después a las afueras del castillo de Shadow Inferno estaban los magos de Fairy Tail y Zeo uno al lado del otro con una expresión muy serias en sus rostros

¡Bien! ¡Cabrones de Shadow Inferno devuélvanos a Lucy! – Grito de repente Natsu mientras que una gran cantidad de Soldados de Shadow Inferno salían del castillo

No creo que lo hagan simplemente pidiéndoselos – Comento Gray

Bien entonces derrotemos a estos soldados para entrar. Qué tal si nos muestras tu magia ahora Zeo – Comento Erza

Si muéstranos que puedes hacer – Dijo Natsu muy emocionado

Bien – el peliblanco dio unos pasos hacia adelante mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de repente por un aura de color blanco y un poco de naranja – Hoy el Sol esta brillando con mucho poder

¿Qué es ese poder? – Dijo la chica de cabello azul

No será que… - Dijo Charle al ver el poder mágico de Zeo y en frente de este aprecia un símbolo mágico de color blanco

¡Rugido…! – Zeo lanzo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás mientras inflaba sus mejillas de esa energía blanca y naranja - ¡…del Dragón Solar!

Zeo libero de su boca un poderoso disparo de energía de mismo sol que choco contra una ola de soldados derrotándolos en un instante y sorprendiendo a todos los magos de Fairy Tail

¡Dragón Slayer! – Dijo Natsu sorprendido al ver a Zeo

Así es Natsu, yo soy El Dragón Slayer Solar – Dijo el peliblanco saltando hacia el resto de los soldados con sus manos cubiertas de su poder mágico - ¡Golpe del Dragón Solar!

Zeo con su mano llena de energía solar golpea a una gran cantidad de soldados y los lanza al suelo y queda cubierto de varios

¡Vamos! – Ordena uno de los solados y junto con los demás se dirigen a Zeo pero Natsu salta y se coloca en su camino

¡Garra del Dragón de Fuego! – Grita Natsu con sus pies cubiertos de fuego y dando varias vueltas quemando a los soldados a su alrededor para luego pegar su espalda junto con la de Zeo – Dime Zeo si eres un Dragón Slayer, ¿Qué comes?

Yo como energía Solar que viene del sol. Pero qué tal si hablamos de eso en otros Momento – Dijo Zeo cubriendo su cuerpo de energía solar y Natsu con su puño lleno de fuego

¡Embestida del Dragón Solar! – Grita El peliblanco lanzándose hacia los soldados con su cuerpo lleno completamente de energía solar y lanzándolos al suelo

¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! – Grita el pelirosa lanzando a una gran cantidad de soldados al suelo con su puño lleno de fuego y mientras que Gray luchaba con otros soldados de Shadow Inferno

¡Veamos quien vence más soldados! – Dijo Gray juntando sus manos y formando un círculo mágico de color azul - ¡Ice Make: Nudillos!

Una seria de puños de hielo salió debajo de los soldados golpeando a los soldados y lanzándolos al suelo

¡Sigan atacando! – Gritaron algunos solados y otra ola de solados se dirigía hacia Gray

¡Ice Make: Hacha de Combate! – Grita Gray lanzando el hacha de hielo hacia los soldados y nuevamente ellos van al suelo - ¡Ice Make: Martillo!

Un Martillo de Hielo ataca algunos de los soldados que Erza estaba atacando con la Armadura de Rueda del Cielo

¡Blumenblatt! – Grita la maga de la armadura lanzando una gran cantidad de espadas a los enemigos y luego cambia a la armadura de Emperatriz del Relámpago

Lightning Cyclotron – Un círculo mágico aparece frente a la lanza de Erza y lanza una gigantesca cantidad de rayos lastimando en gran exceso a los soldados

¡Destrucción Ardiente! – Grita un de los soldados lanzando de un círculo mágico un gigantesco tornado de fuego con dirección a Erza

¡Re-Equipar! – Grita Erza frente al tornado de Fuego y cambiando a la Emperatriz de Fuego y realizando un corte con su espada cubierta de fuego a los soldados

¡Alas del Dragón del Cielo! – Grita Wendy lanzando dos grandes tornados de sus manos noqueando a los pocos enemigos que quedaban

Mientras que Zeo y Natsu atacaban con gran fuerza a los últimos enemigos que quedaban con sus hechizos de Dragón Slayer

¡Alas del Dragón de Fuego! – Grita Natsu lanzando dos ráfagas de fuego de sus manos

¡Corte del Dragón Solar! – Grita Zeo Con su mano abierta cubierta de luz y realizando un pequeño corte que derroto a los últimos enemigos

¡Bien los derrotamos a todos! – Dijo Wendy emocionada y feliz

¡Bien entonces vamos a buscar a Lucy! – Dijo El Dragón Slayer de Fuego sin ningún rodeo y entrando dentro del castillo junto con los demás pero al entrar se encontraron con cuatro grandes entradas en frente de ellos

Cuatro Entradas necesitamos descubrir por cual debemos ir – Dijo Erza al ver las cuatro puertas

No esto… - Pensó Zeo pero de repente la imagen de Dante apareció frente a los magos de Fairy Tail sorprendiéndolos a todos

¡Es Dante! – Dijo Happy al ver al joven de cabellos negros

Escuchen Magos de Fairy Tail ustedes entraron dentro de nuestra guarida y por eso empezaremos a jugar un juego – Comento el Mago Oscuro

¿Juego…? – Susurro Gray confundido

Así es, estas cuatro puertas los llevaran a cada uno a una habitación donde pelearan con uno de Los Generales de Shadow Inferno y si lo derrotan podrán avanzar a la habitación donde esta su compañera. Que empiece el Laberinto de Batalla – Dijo la imagen de Dante antes de desaparecer

Lo que quieren hacer ellos es separarnos – Dijo Charle

Bueno no importa yo iré a la primera puerta y derrotare a cualquiera que esté ahí – Dijo Natsu enredado en llamas

Como quieras, Yo iré a la segunda – Dijo Gray

Entonces yo iré a la tercera – Dijo Erza

Yo a la Cuarta – Dijo de ultimo Zeo

Entonces a donde voy yo… - Dijo Wendy

Tu ve con Natsu a la primera si por si acaso las heridas de su batalla contra Magna vuelve a aparecer – Continuo la chica de cabello escarlata - ¡Bien, Vamos!

Los Magos se separaron en cada uno a la puerta que escogieron y empezarían su batalla contra Shadow Inferno

Continuara…


	6. ¡Natsu vs Magna!

**Leyenda de Dragón **

"**¡Natsu vs Magna!"**

Tu ve con Natsu a la primera si por si acaso las heridas de su batalla contra Magna vuelve a aparecer – Continuo la chica de cabello escarlata - ¡Bien, Vamos!

Y así todos se separaron en la puerta que escogieron, Natsu y Wendy acompañados de sus respectivos Exceeds

Natsu-san, ¿Quién crees que tocara pelear con nosotros? – Pregunto la niña del cabello azul

No me importa quien sea, yo venceré a cualquiera de esos generales, pero espero que sea… - Comento Natsu pero una luz al final del camino que tomaron

¡Una Luz! – Dijo Happy

Todos fueron hacia ese destello para entrar dentro de una zona con un terreno de varias rocas y arboles a los alrededores, además tenía antorchas en las paredes y un gran techo de concreto

Entonces, ¿dónde está ese general? – Pregunto Charle

Ese Olor – Susurro el Dragón Slayer de Fuego mientras en una gran roca que estaba en el centro de la habitación se mostraba el hombre de cabello verde y magia explosiva

¡Esto sí es suerte! – Comento el General de Shadow Inferno mientras se subía en la cima de la roca mostrándose ante los dos Dragón Slayer - ¡Me Toco Pelear contra el que quería! ¡Salamander Natsu!

¡Es Magna! – Dijo el Exceed azul al ver al mago de Shadow Inferno en la punta de la gran roca

Es verdad, esto sí es suerte – Natsu encendió su puño en fuego - ¡Es Hora de la Revancha, Tonto Explosivo!

¿Tonto Explosivo? ¡Bueno no importa igual te matare y también a esa niña! – Dijo Magna mientras su cuerpo entero emanaba chispas por su emoción

Escucha Wendy yo me encargare de él, tu quédate atrás – Dijo Natsu seriamente

Pero, Natsu-san…tendremos más probabilidades de vencerlo si luchamos juntos – Comento Wendy

No… ¡Voy a vencer a este tipo por evitarme ayudar a Lucy! – Exclamo Natsu esta vez con su cuerpo rodeado totalmente en llamas de furia

Déjenle esto a Natsu, el podrá vencer a ese Tipo – Apoyo Happy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¡Bueno a mi no me importa, los Matare cuando te derrote! – Grito Magna y luego un círculo mágico aparece en frente de Magna y apuntando a Natsu - ¡Explosión Ardiente!

De repente alrededor de Natsu aparece unos pequeños círculos mágicos y una gigantesca explosión de fuego rodea totalmente a Natsu pero de repente Natsu empieza el fuego de la explosión

¡Buen Intento, pero Yo como Fuego! – Natsu luego de comerse el resto de las llamas salta hacia Magna con su puño rodeado en fuego - ¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego!

¡Eso Ya lo sé! – Magna salta sobre Natsu esquivando su puño y coloca sus manos apuntando a la espalda de Natsu - ¡Fuerza Explosiva!

Una Fuerte Explosión ocurre en la espalda de Natsu lo cual lo hace chocar contra una gran roca la cual se destroza en pedazos y luego Natsu cae fuertemente en el suelo

¡Ya yo se que Comes Fuego! ¡Un Dragón Slayer de Fuego come fuego y quiero que luches con toda tu fuerza! – Dijo Magna aterrizando en el suelo de pie y luego corriendo hacia Natsu

¡Te Arrepentirás! ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego! – Grito Natsu lanzando una gran ráfaga de fuego de su boca hacia Magna

¡Barrera Explosiva! – Grita Magna

Un Explosión aparece en frente de Magna y lo protege del Rugido para luego atravesar el humo quedando en frente de Natsu - ¡Puño Explosivo! – Magna le da un fuerte golpe a Natsu en su cara lanzándolo al suelo pero luego lo toma de su pierna y lo lanza al aire

¡Balas Explosivas! – Grita Magna con dos de sus dedos apuntando a Natsu y luego de la punta de sus dedos dos rayos de color naranja son lanzados contra Natsu pero de repente Natsu es atrapado por Happy y lo ayuda a esquivar el ataque

Gracias, Happy – Agradeció el pelirosa

Aye, Sir – Respondió Happy muy alegre

¡Suéltame Sobre el! – Dijo Natsu

¡Claro! – Dijo Happy volando sobre Magna y luego soltando al joven Dragneel sobre él y mientras las manos de Natsu estaban rodeadas de fuego

¡Llama Brillante…! – Natsu junto sus dos manos formando una gran bola de fuego y apuntando con dirección hacia Magna - ¡…del Dragón de Fuego!

¡Eso no funciona Conmigo! – Magna salto hacia la esfera de fuego con su puño rodeado de chispas - ¡Puño Explosivo! – Magna choca su puño contra la bola de fuego y esta explota mientras que Natsu caía pero Magna lo toma del cuello para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo fuertemente y colocarse en frente de el

Salamander…creí que eras más fuerte que eso – Dijo Magna

¿Qué Dices? ¡Apenas estoy calentando! – Dijo Natsu empezando a girar de cabeza con sus pies rodeados de fuego - ¡Garras del Dragón de Fuego!

Las Ráfagas de Fuego se acercaron a Magna pero este salta muy alto y queda suspendido en el aire. Luego apunta sus manos nuevamente hacia Natsu y en frente de Magna aparece un círculo mágico

¡Cadena Explosiva! – Grita Magna luego liberando una alocada risa. De repente alrededor de Natsu empiezan a aparecer unos pequeños destellos que lo sorprendieron

¡No…! – Susurra Natsu antes de que una gran serie de explosiones lo cubran por completo hasta el punto de que ni siquiera pueda verlo

¡Natsu-san! – Grita Wendy preocupada pero de repente Natsu logra salir de las explosiones algo herido y con su chaleco algo rasgado – Natsu-san, Gracias a Dios

¡Dime Salamander, eso es todo lo que tienes! – Se Burlo el General de Shadow Inferno saliendo del humo de las explosiones - ¡Dame mas Emoción! ¡Mucha más!

Ese Tipo está Loco por una pelea – Dijo Charle al ver la actitud de Magna

Natsu-san no voy a quedarme viendo esta pelea, te ayudare dándote poder – Dijo Wendy seriamente y de repente una luz cubre el cuerpo de Wendy - O Viento veloz que trazas a través de los Cielos… ¡Vernier!

Un Circulo Mágico aparece debajo del pelirosa y luego él se cubre de un aura roja – Gracias, Wendy… - El pelirosa sintió como su velocidad aumentaba

No solo eso. O fortalece el brazo para partir el cielo… ¡Arms! – Grita Wendy con su círculo mágico apuntando a Natsu, el cual se rodeo de un aura un más brillante de un rojo más intenso

¡Bien! ¡Ahora si te partiré en mas mil pedazos, Tonto Explosivo! – Exclamo Natsu lanzándose hacia Magna con sus puños rodeados de Fuego

¡Vamos! – Apoyo Magna. Natsu lanzo un puñetazo hacia Magna pero este lo esquiva, pero Natsu se apoya de sus manos y con sus pies cubiertos en fuego intenta darle una patada al mago explosivo pero este bloquea con sus manos la fuerte patada - ¡Es Mas Rápido…!

¡No me subestimes! ¡Garras del Dragón de Fuego! – Grita Natsu y las llamas de su pie se vuelven más intensas y empujan a Magna hacia atrás y luego Natsu se gira hacia Natsu con su Puño enredado en Fuego - ¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego!

Magna no pudo esquivar el ataque y recibe un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro el cual lo lanza contra una gran piedra la cual se rompe en pedazos – También es más Fuerte… - Las rocas empezaron a caer encima de Magna enterrándolo

¡Bien, Natsu! – Comento Happy entusiasmado por como Natsu derroto a Magna

Ahora podremos avanzar – Dijo la Dragón Slayer de Cielo alegre

¡Aun No! – Dijo Natsu con una expresión muy seria. De repente el montón de escombros donde estaba enterrado Magna exploto en miles de pedazos y se los magos de Fairy Tail observaron como Magna se levantaba cubierto de chispas y una mirada aterradora

Ya veo…Esa niña puede usar magia de Apoyo…Es Interesante… - Las Chispas alrededor de Magna aumentaron mientras el soltaba una pequeña risa – Además…Hace tiempo que nadie me golpeaba así… ¡Ahora si Sera interesante Matarte!

¡Adelante, Cabron! ¡Ahora sí que estoy Encendido! – Grito Natsu con su cuerpo cubierto en llamas

Mientras que a las afueras del castillo de Shadow Inferno, a las orillas de la playa se encontraba algunos de los soldados de Shadow Inferno

¿Dime porque estamos aquí? – Pregunto una de los soldados

Idiota, Es porque en el Castillo están los Generales peleando contra los magos de un Gremio y quien que vigilemos por si llega alguien más – Respondió otro Soldado

No se para que si nuestros Generales pueden vencer a cualquiera no importa de qué Gremio sea – Dijo Otro Soldado

¿En Serio? – Comento de repente una voz que sorprendió a todos los solados lo cual hizo que estos se colocaran en una posición de combate

¿Quién está ahí? – Pregunto un Soldado y luego se observo a dos siluetas una diminuta y otra más grande

Díganme, ¿Dónde están esos tales Generales? – Pregunto una voz masculina y la silueta mostro al joven de cabello negro largo y ojos rojos. Además con la marca de cierto Gremio en su hombro izquierdo

¡Como si que lo fuéramos a decir! ¡Ahora dinos quien eres! – Ordeno el Soldado de manera muy seria

Parece que tendremos que obligarlos a que nos digan – Dijo un pequeño gato de color negro y una pequeña espada en la espalda

Así es más divertido – Dijo el joven de cabello negro y soltando un risa algo peculiar

Volviendo al castillo, la Batalla de Natsu y Magna continuaba. Natsu se encontraba herido en frente de Magna el cual no tenía ni una sola herida en su cuerpo

Natsu respiraba agitadamente observando a Magna – Aun no… ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego! – Natsu lanzo su potente rugido contra Magna el cual ni siquiera se movió de su posición

¡Barrera Explosiva! – La Explosión nuevamente bloqueo el rugido de Natsu y Magna avanzo entre el humo hasta quedar frente a Natsu - ¡Puños Explosivos! – Magna lanzo una gran seria de puñetazos a Natsu y luego este sale volando por los aires por las explosiones

Natsu salto en la pared de la habitación y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Magna - ¡Alas del Dragón de Fuego! – Las ráfagas de Fuego se dirigieron hacia Magna pero este las esquiva con facilidad y se dirige nuevamente hacia Natsu

¡Fuerza Explosiva! – Colocando sus manos en el abdomen de Natsu y una fuerte explosión ocurre en ese mismo punto lanzando a Natsu hasta el techo y Magna salta hasta alcanzarlo - ¡Patada Explosiva!

Magna gira y da una fuerte patada en la cara de Natsu y otra explosión ocurre que es tan fuerte y lanzan a Natsu nuevamente al suelo y este se coloca en frente de el

¡Maldición!...Es más fuerte de lo que creí… - Pensó el joven Dragneel tirado en el suelo mientras que Magna se colocaba en frente de el

En serio pensé que eras más Fuerte que eso…Pero resulta ser que eres solo un Debilucho – Comento el mago Explosivo colocando su pie sobre Natsu

Natsu… - Susurro el Exceed Azul observando como su compañero estaba siendo derrotado

Es Demasiado Fuerte para Natsu - Comento la Exceed Blanca observando pero luego se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba - ¿Dónde está Wendy?

Acaso te quedaras en el suelo sin hacer nada – Dijo Magna mientras pisaba a Natsu más fuerte y sin darse cuenta Wendy se le acercaba por detrás con sus Manos rodeadas de viento

¡Alas Del Dragón del Cielo! – Grito la Peliazul lanzando dos grandes tornados de sus manos a Magna el cual no los esquivo y termino girando en el aire

¿Qué? – Dijo Magna sorprendido por el ataque de Wendy

¡Aun hay más de donde vino eso! – Dijo Wendy para luego empezar a tomar aire - ¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!

El Tornado de Viento salió de la boca de Wendy y este golpea fuertemente a Magna hasta mandarlo hasta una pared donde este choca tan fuerte que causa grietas para luego caer desmayado en el suelo

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso. Wendy Charle se acercaron para ver si en realidad estaba desmayado y si lo estaba

Creo que lo logre... – Dijo Wendy al ver el cuerpo desmayado de Magna en el suelo

¿Cómo que crees que lo derrotaste?...lo Derrotaste – Dijo Charle volando al lado de la peliazul

Bien Hecho, Wendy – Felicito Natsu levantándose del suelo

Increíble, Wendy derroto al enemigo. Significa que Natsu es más débil que Wendy – Se Burlo el pequeño gato de color azul

¡Cállate, Happy! – Grito Natsu molesto por el comentario del Exceed

Natsu-san, no se preocupe curare sus heridas – Dijo La Dragón Slayer dirigiéndose hacia Natsu pero sin darse cuenta el cuerpo Magna empezó a emanar chispas

Cuerpo Explosivo… - Susurra el General de Shadow Inferno y de repente todo su cuerpo se cubre de una gran luz naranja que sorprende a todos en especial a Wendy y a Charle

¡Salgan de Ahí! – Grito Natsu pero una gigantesca explosión termina atrapando a Wendy y a Charle

¡Kyaaaah! – Gritaron del dolor la peliazul y la pequeña Exceed para luego caer fuertemente en el suelo

¡Wendy! ¡Charle! – Grito Happy rápidamente volando hacia sus compañeras de Gremio. Mientras que Magna se levantaba del suelo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¡Qué Magnifico! ¡Ahora esa pequeña niña ya no interrumpirá nuestra pelea, Salamander! – Dijo el peliverde mientras reía de manera desquiciada

¡Maldito! – Grito de furia Natsu rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia Magna con sus puños cubiertos de Fuego

Natsu se intento darle un puñetazo a Magna pero este lo esquiva con facilidad, Natsu luego intenta darle una patada pero ese salta para luego apuntar sus manos a Natsu

¡Fuerza Explosiva! – Un círculo Mágico apareció en las manos de Magna y una explosión lanza a Natsu un poco hacia atrás pero este resiste y salta hacia Magna

¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! – Natsu dirigió su puño contra Magna pero este nuevamente lo esquiva saltando en la pared para terminar detrás de Natsu

¡Es Inútil! ¡Cadena Explosiva! – Los pequeños destellos cubren a Natsu y nuevamente múltiples explosiones ocurren a su alrededor y Natsu termina nuevamente en el suelo

¡M-Maldición! – Susurra el pelirosa y luego Magna coloca su pie en la cabeza de Natsu sin dejarlo levantar

Parece que ya llegaste a tu Límite – Comento Magna apretando la Cabeza de Natsu contra el suelo

¡Cállate! ¡Solo espera un Momento y te partiré en Varios Pedazos! – Grito Natsu molesto pero Magna estrujaba más su Cabeza contra el pavimento sin dejarlo levantar

¿Partirme en Varios Pedazos?, Que Tontería. Parece que lo único fuerte en ti es tu boca ya que nunca te callas – Magna piso mas fuerte a Natsu – Me Pregunto porque Zeo trajo a Magos tan patéticos a enfrentarnos

¡Te Dije que te Callaras! – Grito el pelirosa

Pero si es la Verdad, Fairy Tail… ¡Es Un Gremio de Debiluchos! – Dijo El peliverde y mientras la ira de Natsu aumentaba pero no podía hacer nada ya que estaba debilitado y tirado en el suelo

¡Ya Basta! ¡Si Vuelves a Hablar Mal de Mi Gremio! ¡Juro que te Destruiré! – Grito de Furia el Dragón Slayer pero lo único que hizo fue que Magna lo pisara más fuerte

¡Fairy Tail es un Gremio para solo perdedores! ¡Al Igual que Tu o Esa niña Dragón Slayer e Incluso la Tonta Maga de Espíritus Celestiales! ¡No Pudo hacer nada cuando la ataque! – Dijo Magna pero eso último confundió a Natsu

¿Qué Dijiste? ¿Acaso Lastimaste a Lucy? – Pregunto Natsu calmado por un momento

¿Lucy? – Dijo Confundido Magna - ¿Te Refieres a la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales? ¡Pues Si! ¡La Ataque con mis Explosiones y la Lastime! ¿Te Molesta?

¿Lastimaste a Lucy? ¡Maldito! – Grito de ira Natsu y de repente todo su cuerpo se prende en llamas sorprendiendo a Magna - ¡Te Hare Pagar!

¿Aun te Queda Poder Mágico? ¡Sorprendente! – Magna levanta su pie de Natsu y lo eleva un Poco - ¡Patada Explosiva!

Magna aplasta fuertemente a Natsu con su Pierna causando una gigantesca explosión que deja a Natsu nuevamente sin energías, Magna luego toma a Natsu de su bufanda mientras él no se podía mover por sus heridas

Natsu-san… - Susurra la herida Wendy arrodillándose en el suelo por sus heridas

Trata de no moverte, Wendy – Dijo Happy y sin poder hacer nada por su amigo

Nunca había visto a nadie que resistiera mis Explosiones por tanto tiempo, por eso te acabare con mi Ataque más Fuerte – Dijo Magna lanzando a Natsu por los aires y apuntando sus dos manos hacia el

¿Qué? – Susurra Magna observando a Magna desde el aire

¡Zona Destructor!: ¡Explosión Suprema! – Grita Magna y un círculo mágico aparece frente a sus manos y de ese mismo circulo sale una gigantesca esfera de poder mágico color naranja y al mismo tiempo atrapa a Natsu dentro de ella - ¡No quedara nada de ti!

¡Natsu! – Grita Happy pero de repente dentro de la esfera ocurre una gigantesca explosión de energía naranja que no dejaba ver a Natsu - ¡No!

No… - Susurra Natsu antes de desaparecer en la brillante luz naranja

¡Por fin lo Mate! ¡Esta Magia Explosiva te encierra dentro de una esfera donde la explosión de energía mágica no se detendrá hasta que tu cuerpo acabe hecho polvo! – Grita Magna luego volviendo a reír de manera sicópata

Natsu –san…No… - Dijo Wendy observando el devastador ataque de Magna

Mientras que dentro de la esfera de poder mágico de Magna estaba Natsu sufriendo por el inmenso Dolor del Ataque – Acaso…hasta aquí…puedo llegar…No pude vencer a este Tipo… - Decía Natsu sintiéndose debilitado

No te Rindas, Dragón Slayer… - Dijo de repente una voz masculina haciendo que Natsu empezara a abrir los ojos

¿Quién dijo eso…? – Susurro Natsu confundido

No te Rindas…Protege a esta Isla y a tus Amigos… ¡Sálvalos! –Dijo nuevamente la voz masculina misteriosa

Mientras que la habitación general del Castillo de Shadow Inferno, Se encontraba la General Sumiko y Lucy que seguía atrapada dentro del orbe oscuro de Dante

Vaya, que aburrida estar aquí – Dijo Sumiko caminando de un lado a otro sin siquiera mirar a Lucy

La Rubia levanto por un momento la mirada y con una leve sonrisa – Natsu…No te rindas

Volviendo a la Esfera donde estaba Natsu, las palabras de Lucy llegaron a los oídos de Natsu por unos momentos

Lucy…Tienes Razón… ¡No me Voy Rendir! – Grita de repente Natsu abriendo totalmente sus ojos empezando a acumular algunas llamas en su cuerpo

Mientras que afuera de la esfera se encontraba Magna que se dirigía a Wendy a los dos pequeños Exceed

Bien…Ahora los Matare a ustedes… - Dijo Magna dirigiéndose a los magos de Fairy Tail

¡No Dejare que Toques Wendy y a Charle! – Dijo Happy colocándose en frente de Wendy y la desmayada Charle pero luego algo sorprendió sus ojos igual que a Wendy

¿Qué les pasa? – Dijo Magna pero luego empezó a sentir una brillante luz detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y observo que la esfera donde estaba Natsu se había convertido en una gran esfera de fuego con Natsu en el centro – I-Imposible…Quemo mi Magia con sus llamas

¡Bien Hecho, Natsu! – Dijo Happy con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que Natsu estaba bien y luego Natsu se coloca en el suelo con sus manos cubiertas de fuego

¡Te Hare Pagar por lo que has Hecho! ¿Escuchaste, Tonto Explosivo? – Dijo Natsu con una expresión muy seria en su rostro y mirando directamente a Magna y este luego se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Natsu

¡No Intentes retar a un General de Shadow Inferno! – Magna se coloco en frente de Natsu con su mano rodeada de Chispas - ¡Puño Explosivo!

Justo antes de que lo golpeara Natsu se agacha en frente de Magna y cubre su Cuerpo totalmente de Llamas - ¡Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego! – Grito Natsu y justamente con su cabeza golpea a Magna y con su cuerpo cubierto de llamas empezó a elevarse tan alto que golpeo a Magna contra el techo causando una gran variedad de Grietas

Imposible… ¿De Dónde saco esa Fuerza? – Pensaba Magna sorprendido y adolorido por el impacto

Eso fue por Lastimas a Wendy y Charle – Dijo Natsu luego cubriendo su mano de fuego y acercándose a Magna en el aire – Esto es por Insultar mi Gremio, ¡Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego! – Grita Natsu dándole un fuerte puñetazo a Magna en la cara y dejando una estela de fuego detrás de su brazo. El Golpe mando a Magna nuevamente al suelo y este se levanto con sus manos apuntando a Natsu que caía del aire hacia el

¡No voy a Perder contra alguien como tú! ¡Balas Explosivas! – Grita Magna lazando rayos de color naranja hacia Natsu pero este cubre todo su cuerpo de una gran cantidad de llamas y estas queman los rayos - ¿Quemo mis Explosiones con su Fuego?...Esto es un Mago de Fairy Tail… ¡Esto es Un Dragón Slayer!

¡Por Ultimo! ¡Esto es por Lastimar a Lucy! ¡Arte Secreto de Dragón Slayer! – Grita Natsu esta vez cubriendo solo sus manos de un gran fuego intenso y acercando aun más Magna - ¡Loto Carmesí: Cuchilla de Llamas Explosivas!

Natsu realiza un movimiento en espiral con sus brazos y una gigantesca torrente de llamas en espiral golpean con una increíble fuerza a Magna, el ataque hace una gran explosión que incluso crea un gran cráter en el suelo y derrota finalmente a Magna y Natsu cae al lado del cráter donde estaba Magna

Lo Hizo… ¡Lo Hiciste, Natsu! – Grita de felicidad el pequeño Exceed azul derramando Lágrimas

Si, Bien Hecho, Natsu-san – Dijo Wendy levantándose del suelo con Charle entre sus brazos y luego esta observo hacia atrás y vio como una puerta de piedra aparecía al final de la habitación - ¡Bien Podemos Avanzar! – Wendy se dirigió a la puerta y la cruzo

¿Crees que han Ganado? ¡Ustedes se dirigen a la Muerte cuando lleguen hacia mi Maestro! – Dijo Magna tirado en el gran cráter y observando a Natsu - ¡La Leyenda de Dragón será de Shadow Inferno!

Habla todo lo que quieras…Pero… ¡Este Gremio hizo lo equivocado al meterse con Fairy Tail! ¡No dejare que tomen ese Poder, Tengo una Misión la cual es Salvar esta Isla y Derrotar este Gremio! – Exclamo Natsu mirando a Magna con una expresión muy seria

¡Qué Tontería! ¡No Dejare que Avancen! – Grita el peliverde y de repente un circulo Mágico aparece en frente de su cuerpo sorprendiendo a Natsu - ¡Te Matare, no importa que tenga que morir yo también! ¡Cuerpo Explosivo Supremo!

¡No! – Dijo Natsu rápidamente corriendo hacia la puerta pero esta empezó a cerrarse con Wendy y Charle del otro lado

¡Natsu! – Dijo Happy rápidamente volando al lado de su compañero hasta la puerta la cual ya estaba a punto de cerrarse

¡Rápido, Natsu-san, Happy! – Dijo Wendy pero la Puerta de puerta se cierra y Natsu y Happy quedan atrapados del otro lado

¡Maldición! – Grita El Dragón Slayer Furioso golpeando la gran puerta pero no se habría

¡Muere! – Grita Magna y de repente todo su cuerpo se ilumina de un brillo naranja y explota en una gran explosión de energía que rápidamente ilumina a Natsu y Happy

Continuara…


End file.
